


Crush

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: My brother [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Itachi POV, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sibling Incest, Violence, gore in chapter six
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué haces cuándo descubres que lo que sientes por tu hermano sobrepasa el mero amor fraternal? La vida de Itachi se volverá un infierno a raíz de ese hallazgo. Uchihacest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic puede leerse independientemente sin ningún problema, pero va junto con el fic Salvation que cuenta la misma historia, pero desde el punto de vista de Sasuke.

Sasuke, me mirabas sólo a mí, lo era todo para ti como tú lo eras todo para mí. Te quería tanto. Si tan sólo lo supieras. Este amor por ti hermano mío, lo consideré normal, todos los hermanos solían quererse.

Sin embargo, un día me di cuenta de que algo fallaba.

Algo en mí fallaba.

Lo descubrí a los 14 años, una tarde de verano en la que no tenía nada que hacer.

Yo era el chico perfecto, ejemplo de ejemplos, hasta ese día en el que me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien en mí.

Nuestros padres estaban fuera y tú, Sasuke, dibujabas o leías en algún rincón de la casa. Yo simplemente ojeaba una revista con desgano, hasta que se me ocurrió pasar un rato placentero. Era un chico joven con la edad de descubrir mi cuerpo y llevaba tanto tiempo sin tocarme. Sonreí de medio lado, eso era lo que necesitaba. Me levanté y cerré la puerta. A continuación, me acomodé en una de las camas. Me excitaba pensar en eso por lo que no podía fijarme si me tumbaba en mi cama o en la tuya.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi imaginación crease una fantasía. No recuerdo cuál fue.

Al rato oí tu voz.

Tu melodiosa voz llamándome.

Aceleré el ritmo.

\- Itachi –volviste a llamarme-. Itachi –gritaste.

Tu voz dejaba ver que estabas excitado, pero de manera muy distinta a la mía.

\- Itachi.

Estabas frente a la puerta de la habitación.

Yo no te contesté, continuaba muy centrado en lo mío.

\- Itachi

Quisiste abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. La golpeaste.

Aquel sonido se transformó en mi mente. No eran los golpes de alguien al llamar. Eran los de la cama al chocar contra la pared.

\- Itachi… por favor –sollozaste al ver que no te habría.

En mi fantasía, entonces, apareciste nítidamente.

\- Itachi… joo…

No sé si me dijiste algo más, pero en mi mente me suplicaste que acelerase, querías más y más duro.

Mi mano aumentó la velocidad hasta que me corrí.

Me dejé caer completamente y sentí que tu fragancia me embriagaba.

Y sólo entonces fui consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Te había poseído en mi mente.

Me alcé jadeante.

\- Un segundo Sasuke –dije intentando recuperar el control-. Es que estaba dormido.

Dijiste algo. No te escuché, estaba demasiado concentrado en arreglar y estirar tu cama.

Abrí la puerta en cuanto terminé y entraste correteando con un dibujo en tus manos. Me lo mostraste enchido de orgullo. Al ver que era nuestro jardín te sonreí. Era precioso. Eras todo un artista si con sólo 7 años ya eras capaz de eso. Acaricié tu cabeza con la mano izquierda, la que estaba limpia.

\- Vamos a ponerlo en el frigorífico –te dije provocando que saltaras de felicidad-. Ve buscando unos imanes. Yo tengo que ir al baño.

Asentiste y fuiste a buscarlos mientras yo corría hacia el lavabo para asearme. Mientras el agua caía, pensé en lo que había hecho.

Me había masturbado.

Eso no era grave.

Me había masturbado pensando en ti, Sasuke. Mi adorado hermano.

Eso sí era muy grave.

O quizás no, tú habías llegado gritando mi nombre y yo, concentrado como estaba, lo mezclé todo. Simplemente había sido una pequeña confusión realidad-fantasía. Me podía haber pasado con cualquiera. Que llegaba Deidara, pues con Deidara; que llegaba Donan, pues con ella también; que llegaba mi padre…

Se me bajaba el calentón, seguro.

Suspiré derrotado. Quizás…

No. no podía pensar en eso, porque no era cierto. Todo había sido un accidente que no volvería a ocurrir.

Terminé de asearme y bajé a la cocina contigo.

Lo que había pasado hoy, no se repetiría nunca más, porque había sido un accidente. Y con ese pensamiento te sonreí.

_Seré idiota._


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué lo hiciste?
> 
> Perdí la cuenta y mi espada cuando te vi hacer el movimiento. Los músculos de tu espalda se tensaron, tu cara reflejó el esfuerzo que estabas haciendo, tu respiración jadeante… Todo eso era la ruina para mí. No debería entrenar contigo.

\- Lo siento Sasuke, la próxima vez –te dije dándote un golpecito en la frente.

 - Siempre dices lo mismo y nunca lo haces –dijiste haciendo un gracioso mohín.

Yo te sonreí. El curso acababa de empezar y no tenía mucha tarea, pero no podía jugar contigo como antes pese a todo. Intentaba pasar poco tiempo porque tenía miedo de mostrar lo que sentía, lo que empezaba a comprender que sentía por ti. Aunque eras muy pequeño no quería darte ninguna pista para un futuro que llegaría poco a poco y te daría la capacidad de comprender ciertas cosas..

 - Venga Sasuke, no molestes a tu hermano. Además tú también deberías empezar a hacer tu deberes –te regañó papá.

Vi como hacías un puchero, no te gustaba que nuestro padre te regañase porque sentías que le estabas decepcionando. Y, en realidad, eso está muy lejos de la realidad. Papá te adoraba, incluso más que a mí, lo que le pasaba es que se preocupaba en exceso y demostraba de forma poco acertada. Seguro que si te lo hubiese dicho me habrías asaltado a preguntas de por qué lo sabía. Lo sabía porque un día le descubrí mirando embobado a la nevera con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo, a aquel dibujo que hiciste aquel fatídico día, al que tan poco caso le hizo, que criticó, pero que nunca quitó de ahí. Te adoraba, algún día te lo diré.

\- Ven Sasuke –te llamó nuestra madre-. Vente a hacer tus deberes conmigo a la cocina y me haces compañía.

Sonreíste de nuevo y te fuiste con ella tranquilamente. Yo le dije a nuestro padre que iba a estudiar toda la tarde y el me miró complacido. Eso es lo que esperaba de mí, y me lo hace saber.

_El día que te dijo a ti esas palabras ten por seguro que valieron mucho más Sasuke._

Al terminar mi tarea bajé. Ahora tocaba el entrenamiento de aikido.

\- Fugaku, no seas muy duro con los niños.

\- No te preocupes mamá, Itachi y yo podemos soportarlo todo –soltaste entusiasta, pero con un leve sonrojo.

Te acaricio la cabeza. Eres tan tímido y tan mono. Si te sonrojas así sólo conseguirás aparecer en mis sueños. Al pensar aquello retiré mi mano con rapidez. Era repulsivo.

_Aún hoy me asaltan esos pensamientos tan repulsivos, sólo que ya no me afectan tanto. He aprendido a convivir con ellos._

Nada más llegar al lugar de entrenamiento, nos cambiamos y comenzamos con un calentamiento. Pronto yo me puse a hacer otra actividad distinta a la tuya de más dificultad. Papá se fue contigo a explicarte un movimiento nuevo bastante complicado, pero que yo a tu edad aprendí.

Pasó la hora y tu fracasaste.

\- Supongo que estarás cansado. Vamos a casa –dijo algo decepcionado.

Yo todavía tenía que terminar con una tanda de 100 estocadas con la espada de madera.

\- No.

Tus ojos brillaron con determinación, aunque tu gesto fue de timidez y pena.

Cincuenta estocadas.

Estabas sudoroso y jadeante. Me recordaste a un sueño que tuve hace poco.

Cincuenta y cinco.

Te limpiaste el sudor que resbala de tu frente y relamiste tus labios.

Incluso te quitaste la parte de arriba.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Perdí la cuenta y mi espada cuando te vi hacer el movimiento. Los músculos de tu espalda se tensaron, tu cara reflejó el esfuerzo que estabas haciendo, tu respiración jadeante… Todo eso era la ruina para mí. No debería entrenar contigo.

Te caíste al final, justo cuando la espada golpeó la pared y tiró una caja.

No debía entrenar contigo.

Debía proponerlo.

\- Lo siento padre –medisculpé rápidamente por el estropicio-. He desconcentrado a Sasuke

Ese hubiese sido un buen momento para decirlo.

\- Creo que Sasuke y yo deberíamos…

Pensé en ti sudoroso, acalorado y jadeante.

\- Dejar el entrenamiento por hoy.

No pude Sasuke, no pude. Nunca serías mío excepto en mis sueños. No quería perder esos momentos a tu lado en los que me excitaba al verte así. En los que a culpabilidad de que tú estuvieses presente era lo único que evitaba que me empalmase y me corriese.

\- Creo que será lo mejor. Haced unos estiramientos, yo me voy a adelantar.

Ambos asentimos e hicimos lo que dijo. Te sonreí con dulzura al verte tan concentrado. Como me hubiese gustado saber lo que pensabas en aquel instante. Seguramente querrías saber en qué habías fallado. Mi pequeño Sasuke, te preocupabas tanto por hacerlo todo bien que dejabas de lado las cosas básicas de la vida.

\- ¿Tienes ya algún amigo? –pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

\- No.

Suspiré cansadamente.

\- Deberías hacer el esfuerzo –dije con una afable sonrisa.

Era un hipócrita.

_Sigo siendo un bastardo hipócrita degenerado_

Porque cuando dije esas palabras sólo pude sentirme aliviado al pensar que para ti, en tu pequeño mundo, solamente existía yo.

\- De todos modos son muy infantiles –añadiste mirándome fijamente-. No son como tú.

Me acerqué a ti y revolví tus cabellos negros. Acababas de decir unas palabras que sólo podían hacerme más feliz al pensar que, incluso en el colegio, me recordabas y me comparabas con el resto de compañeros que, al no parecerse a mí, no valían la pena.

\- Es imposible que sean como yo, tienen 7 años menos –repliqué pese a lo que estaba pensando.

\- Pues yo tengo su misma edad y mira…

No se me ocurrió nada que pudiese decirte el aquel momento. O quizás sí, pero no quise decirlo porque casi te estaría obligando a hacer amigos y, por tanto, a dejar de ser lo único para ti. No lo recuerdo.

\- Vámonos a casa Sasuke, seguro que tienes hambre.

Asentiste y te pusiste a mi lado para ir juntos. Estabas notablemente agotado. Sin pensarlo, te cogí y te llevé a cuestas sobre mi espalda.

\- Hacía mucho tiempo que no íbamos así –comenté-. Lo echaba de menos.

Sí, lo echaba mucho de menos. Desde aquel día había procurado tocarte lo menos posible y la verdad es que lo echaba de menos. Entonces pensé que tocar tu piel no era pecado, no mientras no fantasease que te besaba. Si te rozaba la mejilla o te cogía la mano sin ningún tipo de pensamiento sexual, no era pecado. Eras mi hermano y el contacto físico era normal entre hermano.

Pasaste tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Además, sino lo hacía te sentirías triste y yo no quería eso. Si yo era un depravado, tú no debías sufrir por ello. Yo haría el esfuerzo de abrazarte, de tocarte y besar tu frente sin desear nada más de ti.

Nada más llegar a casa te bajaste y fuiste corriendo a la cocina.

\- ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? –me preguntó nada más llegar nuestro padre.

\- Dimos un rodeo por toda la zona de entrenamiento, perdona si tardamos mucho –me disculpé.

La verdad es que le había dado dos vueltas por todo el lugar y a la casa para estar más tiempo a solas contigo sobre mi espalda. Quizás tardé más de lo conveniente, pero no importaba porque había estado contigo Sasuke.

 durante la cena se iba a dar dos noticias. Dos noticias que yo conocía. Una te haría muy feliz, la otra, que me implicaba a mí, desgraciadamente, no te gustaría.

 - Sasuke cariño –empezó a decir nuestra madre-. He pensado que ya que te estás haciendo mayor, lo mejor sería cambiarte de habitación.

Tanto tú como papá mirasteis sorprendidos a Mikoto. El tampoco se esperaba la noticia, no esa. Posó su mirada sobre mí, confundido. Tú acababas de gritar que no querías el cambio. Yo no dije nada.

\- ¿Y eso? –preguntó mirando a su esposa.

\- Dentro de un par de años empezarán a querer privacidad y creo que lo mejor es que se vayan acostumbrando ahora.

\- Yo creo que será lo mejor –dije para tu sorpresa y la de Fugaku -. Piénsalo bien Sasuke, así ya no te molestaré más cuando me quede hasta tarde leyendo añadí.

Me miraste con ojos suplicantes, no querías dormir alejado de mí, pero yo lo necesitaba. El miedo a ser descubierto no me dejaba descansar.

Tenía miedo de hablar en sueños.

Tenía miedo a que tú, mi querido hermano, me escuchases.

Y era ese miedo el que provocaba que me despertase en mitad de la noche asustado y me tuviese que cerciorar de que estabas dormido para cerrar los ojos y caer en un pesado sueño, en el que tú Sasuke, con tus 7 años de edad eras el protagonista.

Te sonreí tiernamente.

\- Por mí no hay problema –rompió el silencio papá.

\- Pero yo no quiero –murmuraste.

\- Después te haré una lista con todas las ventajas de tener un cuarto propio-. Te dije.

Ibas a decir algo más, pero mamá habló antes.

\- Sasuke –te llamó para tener tu atención-. Fugaku y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que coges sin permisos nuestros discos de música.

Bajaste la mirada avergonzado al verte descubierto. Seguramente si supieses que había sido yo quien te había delatado, te habías enfadado conmigo. Pero es que era por tu bien.

\- Si quieres te podríamos apuntar al conservatorio, al instrumento que tú quieras –continuó sonriéndote.

Alzaste tu rostro y asentiste feliz.

\- Pero si te apuntamos, deberás ensayar todos los días y llevar tus clases al día –añadió severamente papá-. Y piensa bien que instrumento porque, cuando lo elijas, no habrá marcha atrás.

Siempre tan estricto nuestro padre. Sin embargo, estás muy emocionado como para notar el tono tan duro que usó y casi gritas al decir tu elección.

\- Violín, quiero aprender a tocar el violín.

Estás tan contento que no te percatas de ver la sonrisa de orgullo que iluminó su rostro, ni la mía, pletórica, al ver acertado al decirles que te gustaría aprender a tocar algo. Me miraste radiante y creí que fue porque supusiste que todo ésto lo había orquestado yo.

Durante el resto de la cena te olvidaste del tema de la habitación y sólo fuiste capaz de pensar en que, dentro de poco, irías al conservatorio.

Nada más terminar de recoger nos mandaron a acostarnos.

\- Itachi ve un momento, quiero hablar contigo.

Ya sé de lo que quiere hablar.

\- Dime papá.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que quieres cambiarte de cuarto? –preguntó extrañado.

\- Bueno, pensé que sería lo mejor para los dos –comencé a decir.

Después le di todas las explicaciones pertinentes, que parecieron convencerle. Él no se esperaba eso, siempre nos había visto muy unidos, por lo que no se le pasó que nos cambiásemos de cuarto. En cuanto me dejó ir, fui al baño a asearme y después a la habitación.

Tu cama estaba vacía, en la mía había un bulto.

\- ¿Sasuke qué haces? –te pregunté sentándome en el borde.

\- Quiero dormir contigo.

Suspiré y comencé a cambiarme. A continuación me metí en la cama, temeroso de lo que pudiese pasar. Te aferraste a mí con fuerza. Yo sabía por qué hacías eso, no querías que nos separásemos de habitación. Yo tampoco, pero era lo mejor y te iba a convencer de ello.

Te abracé con fuerza, hundí mi rostro entre tus cabellos y aspiré tu aroma.

Te echaría de menos.

\- Vamos Sasuke, seguro que después te alegras.

\- No –replicaste casi en un sollozo lastimero-. Nunca me alegraré.

Sólo íbamos a dormir unos metros más lejos, no era para tanto; pero para ti era un mundo. Me enternecías.

\- Alguna noche, si quieres, podemos dormir juntos –dije aún sabiendo que no debía.

No debía hacer proposiciones así, pero no pude evitarlo. Yo también te iba a echar de menos. Ya no me hablarías medio dormido, ni escucharía tu respiración pausada al dormir, como tampoco sería tu rostro lo primero que vería al despertar.

Perder todo eso, era un precio muy alto por unas horas de sueño tranquilo.

No, en realidad no lo era.

El precio por mantener en secreto este abominable desea, este amor prohibido por ti, no era nada, porque seguirías a mí lado.

Te iba a echar de menos en la noche, pero eso sería compensado por todas las veces que dormiríamos juntos porque tú te sentirías solo.

Besé tu frente con dulzura y te acomodé mejor entre mis brazos.

Aquella noche, abrazado a ti, pude dormir como nunca lo había hecho. Porque aquella noche no me asaltaron las dudas sobre lo que me hacía ser más escoria, si el hecho de desearte hermano mío; o el hecho de desearte con tan sólo 7 años.

No pensé en nada, porque aquella noche me sentí en paz con todo al tenerte entre mis brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues aquí va el segundo. Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, quiero piblicar el siguiente antes, sin esperar tanto. Además voy a empezar a publicar el mismo fic, pero desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. Así que si les gusta este, vayan a ver el otro.


	3. II

Tras discutirlo, se decidió que quien se cambiaría de cuarto serías tú. Fui yo quien te convenció. Yo quería quedarme en nuestro cuarto, allí podría recordar todo el rato que pasamos juntos, tú y yo solos. Y también para crear otros nuevos recuerdos en tu nuevo cuarto.

Te ayudé a escoger los muebles, los más bonitos, y entre los dos amueblamos tu habitación. Quedó preciosa. Algunas veces, cuando no tenía nada más que hacer, me iba a verte. Tú solías estar dibujando. Yo me tumbaba en tu cama y te observaba, en silencio. Desde donde estaba sólo podía ver tu espalda. Era una de las cosas que más me relajaba. Observar tu espalda cuando estabas sentado. Me gustaba imaginar la expresión de tu rostro.

En ese momento me encontraba pensando que debías estar muy concentrado.

\- Itachi –me llamaste volteando el rostro -. ¿Me acompañas hoy al conservatorio?

Si iba contigo tendría que ver a tu asqueroso profesor, pero no me importaba si con ello conseguía infundirle algo de miedo.

\- Sí –asentí –te acompañaré y si puedo iré a recogerte.

Te levantaste de tu asiento y comenzaste a preparar tus cosas.

\- Hoy Orochimaru me iba a dar una sorpresa –dijiste animadamente.

No me gustaba nada ese tipo, me parecía que tenía una manera de ser y de mirar desagradable, repulsiva.

No me gustaba.

En cuanto lo tuviste todo listo me levanté de tu cama y me acerqué a tu mesa. Estabas haciendo una manualidad de plástica.

\- Pasado mañana lo recortaremos y empezaremos a pegarlo para hacer el kiosco.

Te estaba quedando precioso.

\- Abrígate bien que está empezando a refrescar –te dije antes de salir para coger yo la cazadora.

Tras despedirnos de mamá nos fuimos hacia el conservatorio.

En cuanto llegamos nos encontramos con Orochimaru.

\- Buenas tardes –saludó sonriendo de esa manera que yo odiaba tanto.

Ambos respondimos al saludo, yo algo desganado y con tono desagradable. Él me miró complacido. Ya no le hacía efecto nada.

Le maldije mentalmente por ser como era.

\- Me alegra que hayas venido, Itachi.

Sabía que se tomaba esas libertades por fastidiarme. Quizá no debí ser tan desagradable con él desde el principio, pero no pude evitarlo al votar cómo te miraba. Le gustabas, Sasuke, pero yo no sabía si era por ser un genio en la música o si era porque era un asqueroso pederasta.

\- Sasuke, ve para la clave que quiero hablar un segundo con tu hermano.

Tú asentiste y nos dejaste solos.

\- Quería darle una buena noticia – empezó a decir -. Como ya debe de haber notado su hermano avanza muy bien, y es por eso que he decidido que en la actuación de fin de curso toque una pequeña pieza.

Yo sabía que eso no era muy común en primero.

\- Es por eso que quizá deba dar más clases –añadió.

Fruncí el ceño, eso no me gustaba nada.

\- Ya sabe que me interesa mucho Sasuke.

Entorné los ojos ante sus palabras. ¿Me estaba hablando abiertamente sobre lo que sentía por ti?

\- Me interesa mucho que llegué a lo más alto como violinista.

Aquello, en cierto modo me tranquilizó, debo admitirlo.

\- Es lo mejor que he tenido nunca en clase.

Yo asentí.

\- Está destinado a ser un gran artista –dije pensando en tus aptitudes para el dibujo también.

\- Debo decir que él será mi primer alumno en tocar el año que empieza.

Sonreí de medio lado, complacido. Este hombre no hacía nada más que alabarte, mi pequeño hermano.

\- En la próxima clase empezará a ensayar y tendré el horario preparado para que venga él solo a la clase.

Me despedí cortésmente de él y fui a casa. No dije nada, te dejé a ti el gusto de hacerlo cuando llegases.

Me fui a mi cuarto a esperar a que llegase la hora para ir a recogerte. Hice la tarea y estudié y, en cada descanso, pensé en lo contento que te pondrás al enterarte. Yo siempre era el primero en enterarme de todo lo que te concernía y eso me gustaba porque significaba que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ti y no levantaba sospechas de ningún tipo.

La verdad es que era un genio.

A la hora convenida volví a prepararme para ir a por ti. Al pasar por la cocina ví que nuestra madre no había empezado a hacer la comida. Me acerqué a ella. Debía decirle algo para que se esmerara.

\- Hoy creo que deberías hacer algo especial para cenar –dije simplemente.

Ella me miró curiosa, pero no preguntó nada. Sabía que si para ese entonces yo no hbía dicho nada, no se lo diría hasta que yo quisiera.

Se limitó a asentir.

\- Voy a recoger a Sasuke –me despedí.

En el conservatorio, sólo tuve que esperar unos minutos a que salieses.

Vino corriendo a mí, completamente excitado y con un suave sonrojo.

\- Itachi, ¿a qué no sabes lo que me ha dicho Orochimaru? –dijiste con una sonrisa.

Yo me hice el que no sabía.

\- Voy a tocar en la audición de fin de curso – casi gritaste.

Me puse de cuclillas frente a ti y te sonreí abiertamente. Cogí tus manos y junté nuestras frentes.

\- Eso es genial, Sasuke – te felicité -. Ya verás cuando se entere papá.

Como recompensa te cargué sobre mi espalda y llevé tus cosas. Empezaste a hablar sobre lo que tocarías. De repente te quedaste mirando a un niño rubio que te sonrió de manera zorruna. Tu simplemente le miraste, pero él se dio por satisfecho porque te hizo un gesto con la mano antes de salir corriendo.

\- ¿Y ese? –pregunté con verdadera curiosidad.

\- Naruto –contestaste -, un compañero de clase.

\- Parece simpático –le comenté.

\- Es un gamberro –replicaste con tono mordaz.

Algo dentro de mí me dijo que vería más veces a Naruto.

\- ¿Es tu amigo?

Ni siquiera nos hablamos –dijiste con sinceridad-. Yo no tengo nada que hablar con un gamberro.

Pese a tus palabras, yo no pude dejar de pensar en aquel chico rubio.

Al principio pensé que era porque realmente era un pederasta, pero al poco tiempo deseché la idea. Los niños, definitivamente, no me excitaban. Sólo eras tú.

Si no dejaba de pensar en él era porque había algo que me decía que aquel gamberro con el que no tenías nada de que hablar, acabaría siendo tu amigo.

Por el camino te aconsejé que dieses la noticia justo antes de la cena y te di algunas ideas para decirlo. Decidiste hacerme caso y esperaste a que estuviésemos todos juntos en la mesa.

\- Esto… yo quería decir algo.

Madre me miró por un segundo antes de dirigir su atención hacia ti. Nuestro padre te observó extrañado, nunca antes habías sido tú el que había hecho un llamamiento para nada. Esas cosas las hacía yo por ti.

\- A ver cielo, dimos.

\- Hoy en clase mi profesor me ha dicho que… que voy bastante bien en clase y…

Suspiré al verte así. Siempre te ponías muy nervioso al hablar. Me miraste buscando apoyo. Te sonreí afablemente intentando transmitirte confianza.

Pero tú continuaste tartamudeando.

Mi pequeño Sasuke, siempre tan tímido y falto de confianza para todo. Sabía que no debía ayudarte, debía dejarte tartamudear un poco más hasta que lo dijeses.

Sin embargo tus ojos implorantes podían conmigo. Cualquier cosa que me pidieses, si me lo pedías con esos ojos lo acabaría haciendo, sin importarme nada más.

Intenté resistirme, pero no pude.

\- Lo que Sasuke quiere decir es que… -empecé a decir.

Pude escuchar tu suspiro de alivio y sentí que era imprescindible para ti.

\- Su profesor, al ver lo bien que avanza, ha decidido que prepare una pieza…

Quería ser necesario para ti y esta era una manera de serlo; hablar por ti.

\- …para que la toque en la audición de fin de curso.

Nuestro padre se giró para mirarte, mientras que madre te abrazó entusiasta ante la noticia.

\- Eso está muy bien, Sasuke. Estamos orgullosos de ti.

Y, aunque papá se limitó a sonreír complacido, tú te sentiste por primera vez digno de ser su hijo.

Me miraste agradecido por la ayuda y, en ese momento, supe que no sería lo único en tu vida, pero me encargaría de ser lo más importante, lo imprescindible. Quizás era un pensamiento egoísta, pero no me importó.

Nunca podría tener tu cuerpo.

Nunca corresponderías mi amor de la manera que yo quería.

Nunca sería el único en tu mente.

Pero sería lo único imprescindible para ti.

\- Eso es un privilegio que muy pocos tienen –añadí devolviéndote la sonrisa.

En cuanto se supo la fecha, Fugaku se dedicó a llamar a unos cuantos familiares y amigos para que pudieran venir a verte. Por supuesto tu no te enteraste de nada. Papá quería darte una sorpresa.

Algunas tardes iba contigo al conservatorio, pero otras fue papá para enterarse como iba todo. Orochimaru siempre le complacía con los elogios que quería escuchar y que además, eran ciertos. Le tenías en una nube. Por supuesto yo también le di las alegrías acostumbradas con mis buenas calificaciones, de matrícula de honor.

El día antes de la actuación no tuviste ensayo y tu profesor te prohibió tocar siquiera el violín. El día de antes no te serviría de nada excepto para ponerte más nervioso.

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? – me preguntaste en cuanto terminamos de cenar -. Es que estoy muy nervioso y no podría dormir nada – añadiste mirando al suelo.

\- ¿Y si te acuestas conmigo sí?

Mala elección de palabras, pensé. Yo sabía muchas maneras de quitar los nervios y ninguna era apropiada para ti.

\- Sí –contestaste empezando a jugar con tus manos-, siempre me ha tranquilizado dormir contigo.

Cuando mi mente se dispuso a analizar los pro y los contra de dormir juntos yo ya había aceptado tu proposición. Además dormir abrazado a mí te relajaba, y tenerte entre mis brazos me daba la paz y el sosiego que mi pobre alma pecaminosa y atormentada necesitaba.

\- Coge el pijama y vente.

Antes de que yo terminase de cambiarme ya habías llegado y te habías metido en mi cama. Que eficiente eras para lo que realmente querías. En cuanto me acosté me abrazaste. Desde el invierno no habíamos vuelto a dormir juntos y la verdad es que se sentía muy bien, mejor de lo que recordaba. Eso podría deberse a que tus piernas desnudas rozaban las mías y tus brazos que no estaban cubiertos rodeaban mi pecho vestido con una fina camiseta de tirantes.

\- Sasuke, si te pegas tanto tendremos calor.

\- No me importa.

Pero a mí si me importaba. No sería agradable tener una erección contigo entre mis brazos. Te diste media vuelta provocando que ahora fuese tu espalda la que chocase contra mi pecho. Pensé en quitar mis brazos y separarme unos centímetros, pero tus manos me agarraron con más fuerza de la que creí que tendrías.

\- Sigue abrazándome –pediste adormilado.

Yo no pude negarme y me pegué aún más a ti.

Tu respiración chocaba contra mi brazo, tus cabellos rozaban mi cuello y tu espalda, algo ya sudorosa por la cercanía, estaba pegada a mi torso. Todo eso acabó provocando que me excitase poco a poco.

Nunca llegarás a comprender lo culpable que me sentí.

Nunca llegarás a comprender por qué, pese a eso, no te solté.

Hundí mi rostro en el hueco entre tu hombro y tu cuello. Me volví loco y temerario. No pensé en las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo al acercarme más a ti para poder frotar mi entrepierna contigo. Aquel simple acto me llenó de placer como nunca antes había sentido en mi vida. Mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza y la adrenalina comenzó a correr por mis venas.

Te moviste en sueños e hiciste más presión en el bulto cada vez más notable de entre mis piernas.

Sólo un poco de tela evitaba la catástrofe.

Sólo un poco de tela mantenía la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Besé tu cuello repetidas veces mientras movía mis caderas restregando mi entrepierna con cuidado contra tus glúteos.

Gemí de placer.

Lloré de culpabilidad.

¿Me estaba convirtiendo en un mostruo?

No, me dije, sólo era un momento de debilidad.

Continué moviéndome. Mis manos viajaron por tu torso y levantaron tu camiseta para tocar tu pecho.

Gemiste… o tal vez gruñiste. No lo sé. Tampoco me importaba en aquellos momentos.

Me estaba masturbando contigo.

Sólo un poco de tela evitaba que llevase a cabo una de mis más repulsivas fantasías.

¿Cómo iba a preocuparme en distinguir un gemido de un gruñido?

Me obligué a pensar que estabas disfrutando tanto como yo.

Justo antes de eyacular paré y, con movimientos felinos, salí de la cama rumbo al baño, donde terminé el trabajo y me aseé.

Volví tembloroso a la habitación. Tú dormías sin ser consciente de nada. Me senté en una silla y te observé durante largo rato preguntándome por qué te había hecho eso.

Eras pequeño y puro.

No entendía por qué yo te mancillaba de esa forma.

Realmente era un monstruo. Pero no era culpa mía Sasuke. Tú me obligabas a hacer lo que no quería, a pensar lo que no debía. Tú me obligabas a ello cuando me decías o me pedías que te ayudase o que durmiese contigo.

Yo solamente era y sigo siendo un humano, un simple mortal cuya voluntad no es férrea y se acaba doblegando ante la tentación que has representado siempre para mí.

Cuando me sentí más tranquilo me acosté a tu lado. Rápidamente te acurrucaste junto a mí. Besé tu frente con infinito amor y te abracé.

Comencé a llorar otra vez. Por mucho que te culpase siempre había algo dentro de mí que me gritaba lo ruin que era.

Y como siempre ocurría cuando te tenía entre mis brazos encontré la paz que no merecía. Sobretodo después de lo que acababa de hacer.

Me aferré a ti con fuerza.

\- Soy malo Sasuke –susurré mientras lloraba-, soy escoria Sasuke, pero te quiero y mientras lo que haga sea por amor, debes perdonarme.

Y poco a poco caí en un pesado sueño donde obtuve de tus manos el perdón de mis actos.

-_-_-_-

Por la mañana, al despertar, volvieron los recuerdos. Me sentí enfermo de mí mismo, pero en paz porque tú me habías perdonado Sasuke.

Te levantaste exaltado y nervioso. Ese día tenías tu audición. Estuviste todo el tiempo libre intentando acercarte al instrumento, pero mamá se encargó de esconderlo y yo de entretenerte. Fue un día muy divertido, hasta que llegó nuestro tío, antes de la hora convenida. Nuestro padre le saludó y le invitó a pasar.

\- Mikoto, ha llegado mi hermano.

Mamá se levantó y fue a la entrada a saludar.

Me acordaba levemente de él. Había estado de visita unas cuatro veces. Las dos primeras ni yo las recuerdo, del resto no guardaba una buena impresión. Al parecer le encantaba viajar y en su trabajo siempre se ofrecía el primero para salir de Japón durante una buena temporada. Aparte, toda la familia pensaba que era raro en sus costumbres.

Se acercó a nosotros y nos saludó efusivamente y hubo algo en él que no me gustó, un gesto o un movimiento que provocó que se me erizase la piel.

\- Es vuestro tío Madara –le presentó nuestro querido e ignorante padre-. Itachi, quizás tú sí le recuerdes…

Asentí con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, ven a la cocina y te servimos un poco de té. Todavía hay tiempo.

Antes de salir nos miró y nos sonrió, sobretodo a ti. Definitivamente no me gustó.

En cuanto llegaron los abuelos nos fuimos al conservatorio, allí nos esperaban Izuna con su mujer e hijo. De él nos acordábamos más, solíamos verles en verano y navidades. Bastante simpáticos y agradables. Yo me llevaba muy bien con su hijo Shisui.

\- Aquí está el pequeño artista –te dijo la tía Maki acercándose a ti para abrazarte.

Ella me caía bien, siempre supo darte ánimos y confianza. Te dio algunos consejos para calmar los nervios y se unió a la conversación que mantenía su esposo con nuestro padre.

\- Estarás orgulloso… -comentó con una ancha sonrisa mirando a Fugaku.

Él sonrió levemente.

\- No esperaba menos de mi hijo pequeño –contestó con la mirada brillante.

Sonreíste al escuchar sus palabras, finalmente habías escuchado el anhelado elogio de papá.

\- Buenas tardes señor Uchiha –saludó tu profesor al llegar.

Todos le contestamos cortésmente.

\- Ya pueden ir pasando si quieren –nos invitó y nos señaló el mejor sitio para verte-. Sasuke vendrá conmigo a la primera fila. Ya saben, vayan a las gradas, así Sasuke podrá situarles rápidamente con la mirada también.

Observé como te alejabas y te sentabas. Parecías muy nervioso y girabas la cabeza hacia atrás de vez en cuando. Cuando se cruzaban nuestras miradas yo te sonreía para darte ánimos. Algo que, sin duda, funcionó. Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando hasta quedar abarrotado. Shisui me acercó uno de los pequeños itinerarios, casi hasta el final no tocarías, tendría tiempo de sobra para pensar sin interrupciones de ningún tipo.

Cuando por fin llegó tu turno pude escuchar algunos de los comentarios que hicieron los familiares.

\- Sasuke está muy mono –comentó tío Madara sonriendo-. Deberías echarle una foto así cuando lleguéis a casa, saldrá muy gracioso.

Tenía razón, pero por alguna razón no me gustó lo que dijo.

De repente empezaste a tocar y me olvidé de todo durante unos instentes porque sólo era capaz de verte a ti, con expresión solemne tocar el violín. Ahí me cercioré del todo que no le gustabas a Orochimaru por tus dotes artísticas. Definitivamente me había quitado un problema. Pero había aparecido otro más grande y complicado a mi lado.

Alguien se relamía los labios al verte.

Alguien cuya excitación era mínimamente notable.

Alguien cuyos ojos brillaban con deseo desmedro.

Alguien repulsivo.

Terminaste de tocar la pequeña pieza y saludaste al público con una reverencia y todos empezamos a aplaudir.

-Perdona Itachi, tengo que ir al baño.

Maldito cerdo, ¿qué haría allí?

\- Claro, pasa tío Madara.

Asqueroso degenerado. Me dio tanto asco que me dio ganas de vomitar. Menos mal que desaparecería al día siguiente de nuestros días y no tendríamos que ver su horrorosa cara otra vez.

Lástima que no fue así.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

Tras discutirlo, se decidió que quien se cambiaría de cuarto serías tú. Fui yo quien te convenció. Yo quería quedarme en nuestro cuarto, allí podría recordar todo el rato que pasamos juntos, tú y yo solos. Y también para crear otros nuevos recuerdos en tu nuevo cuarto.

Te ayudé a escoger los muebles, los más bonitos, y entre los dos amueblamos tu habitación. Quedó preciosa. Algunas veces, cuando no tenía nada más que hacer, me iba a verte. Tú solías estar dibujando. Yo me tumbaba en tu cama y te observaba, en silencio. Desde donde estaba sólo podía ver tu espalda. Era una de las cosas que más me relajaba. Observar tu espalda cuando estabas sentado. Me gustaba imaginar la expresión de tu rostro.

En ese momento me encontraba pensando que debías estar muy concentrado.

\- Itachi –me llamaste volteando el rostro -. ¿Me acompañas hoy al conservatorio?

Si iba contigo tendría que ver a tu asqueroso profesor, pero no me importaba si con ello conseguía infundirle algo de miedo.

\- Sí –asentí –te acompañaré y si puedo iré a recogerte.

Te levantaste de tu asiento y comenzaste a preparar tus cosas.

\- Hoy Orochimaru me iba a dar una sorpresa –dijiste animadamente.

No me gustaba nada ese tipo, me parecía que tenía una manera de ser y de mirar desagradable, repulsiva.

No me gustaba.

En cuanto lo tuviste todo listo me levanté de tu cama y me acerqué a tu mesa. Estabas haciendo una manualidad de plástica.

\- Pasado mañana lo recortaremos y empezaremos a pegarlo para hacer el kiosco.

Te estaba quedando precioso.

\- Abrígate bien que está empezando a refrescar –te dije antes de salir para coger yo la cazadora.

Tras despedirnos de mamá nos fuimos hacia el conservatorio.

En cuanto llegamos nos encontramos con Orochimaru.

\- Buenas tardes –saludó sonriendo de esa manera que yo odiaba tanto.

Ambos respondimos al saludo, yo algo desganado y con tono desagradable. Él me miró complacido. Ya no le hacía efecto nada.

Le maldije mentalmente por ser como era.

\- Me alegra que hayas venido, Itachi.

Sabía que se tomaba esas libertades por fastidiarme. Quizá no debí ser tan desagradable con él desde el principio, pero no pude evitarlo al votar cómo te miraba. Le gustabas, Sasuke, pero yo no sabía si era por ser un genio en la música o si era porque era un asqueroso pederasta.

\- Sasuke, ve para la clave que quiero hablar un segundo con tu hermano.

Tú asentiste y nos dejaste solos.

\- Quería darle una buena noticia – empezó a decir -. Como ya debe de haber notado su hermano avanza muy bien, y es por eso que he decidido que en la actuación de fin de curso toque una pequeña pieza.

Yo sabía que eso no era muy común en primero.

\- Es por eso que quizá deba dar más clases –añadió.

Fruncí el ceño, eso no me gustaba nada.

\- Ya sabe que me interesa mucho Sasuke.

Entorné los ojos ante sus palabras. ¿Me estaba hablando abiertamente sobre lo que sentía por ti?

\- Me interesa mucho que llegué a lo más alto como violinista.

Aquello, en cierto modo me tranquilizó, debo admitirlo.

\- Es lo mejor que he tenido nunca en clase.

Yo asentí.

\- Está destinado a ser un gran artista –dije pensando en tus aptitudes para el dibujo también.

\- Debo decir que él será mi primer alumno en tocar el año que empieza.

Sonreí de medio lado, complacido. Este hombre no hacía nada más que alabarte, mi pequeño hermano.

\- En la próxima clase empezará a ensayar y tendré el horario preparado para que venga él solo a la clase.

Me despedí cortésmente de él y fui a casa. No dije nada, te dejé a ti el gusto de hacerlo cuando llegases.

Me fui a mi cuarto a esperar a que llegase la hora para ir a recogerte. Hice la tarea y estudié y, en cada descanso, pensé en lo contento que te pondrás al enterarte. Yo siempre era el primero en enterarme de todo lo que te concernía y eso me gustaba porque significaba que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ti y no levantaba sospechas de ningún tipo. 

La verdad es que era un genio.

A la hora convenida volví a prepararme para ir a por ti. Al pasar por la cocina ví que nuestra madre no había empezado a hacer la comida. Me acerqué a ella. Debía decirle algo para que se esmerara.

\- Hoy creo que deberías hacer algo especial para cenar –dije simplemente.

Ella me miró curiosa, pero no preguntó nada. Sabía que si para ese entonces yo no hbía dicho nada, no se lo diría hasta que yo quisiera.

Se limitó a asentir.

\- Voy a recoger a Sasuke –me despedí.

En el conservatorio, sólo tuve que esperar unos minutos a que salieses.

Vino corriendo a mí, completamente excitado y con un suave sonrojo.

\- Itachi, ¿a qué no sabes lo que me ha dicho Orochimaru? –dijiste con una sonrisa.

Yo me hice el que no sabía.

\- Voy a tocar en la audición de fin de curso – casi gritaste.

Me puse de cuclillas frente a ti y te sonreí abiertamente. Cogí tus manos y junté nuestras frentes.

\- Eso es genial, Sasuke – te felicité -. Ya verás cuando se entere papá.

Como recompensa te cargué sobre mi espalda y llevé tus cosas. Empezaste a hablar sobre lo que tocarías. De repente te quedaste mirando a un niño rubio que te sonrió de manera zorruna. Tu simplemente le miraste, pero él se dio por satisfecho porque te hizo un gesto con la mano antes de salir corriendo.

\- ¿Y ese? –pregunté con verdadera curiosidad.

\- Naruto –contestaste -, un compañero de clase.

\- Parece simpático –le comenté.

\- Es un gamberro –replicaste con tono mordaz.

Algo dentro de mí me dijo que vería más veces a Naruto.

\- ¿Es tu amigo?

Ni siquiera nos hablamos –dijiste con sinceridad-. Yo no tengo nada que hablar con un gamberro.

Pese a tus palabras, yo no pude dejar de pensar en aquel chico rubio.

Al principio pensé que era porque realmente era un pederasta, pero al poco tiempo deseché la idea. Los niños, definitivamente, no me excitaban. Sólo eras tú.

Si no dejaba de pensar en él era porque había algo que me decía que aquel gamberro con el que no tenías nada de que hablar, acabaría siendo tu amigo.

Por el camino te aconsejé que dieses la noticia justo antes de la cena y te di algunas ideas para decirlo. Decidiste hacerme caso y esperaste a que estuviésemos todos juntos en la mesa.

\- Esto… yo quería decir algo.

Madre me miró por un segundo antes de dirigir su atención hacia ti. Nuestro padre te observó extrañado, nunca antes habías sido tú el que había hecho un llamamiento para nada. Esas cosas las hacía yo por ti.

\- A ver cielo, dimos.

\- Hoy en clase mi profesor me ha dicho que… que voy bastante bien en clase y…

Suspiré al verte así. Siempre te ponías muy nervioso al hablar. Me miraste buscando apoyo. Te sonreí afablemente intentando transmitirte confianza.

Pero tú continuaste tartamudeando.

Mi pequeño Sasuke, siempre tan tímido y falto de confianzapara todo. Sabía que no debía ayudarte, debía dejarte tartamudear un poco más hasta que lo dijeses.

Sin embargo tus ojos implorantes podían conmigo. Cualquier cosa que me pidieses, si me lo pedías con esos ojos lo acabaría haciendo, sin importarme nada más.

Intenté resistirme, pero no pude.

\- Lo que Sasuke quiere decir es que… -empecé a decir.

Pude escuchar tu suspiro de alivio y sentí que era imprescindible para ti.

\- Su profesor, al ver lo bien que avanza, ha decidido que prepare una pieza…

Quería ser necesario para ti y esta era una manera de serlo; hablar por ti.

\- …para que la toque en la audición de fin de curso.

Nuestro padre se giró para mirarte, mientras que madre te abrazó entusiasta ante la noticia.

\- Eso está muy bien, Sasuke. Estamos orgullosos de ti.

Y, aunque papá se limitó a sonreír complacido, tú te sentiste por primera vez digno de ser su hijo.

Me miraste agradecido por la ayuda y, en ese momento, supe que no sería lo único en tu vida, pero me encargaría de ser lo más importante, lo imprescindible. Quizás era un pensamiento egoísta, pero no me importó. 

Nunca podría tener tu cuerpo.

Nunca corresponderías mi amor de la manera que yo quería.

Nunca sería el único en tu mente.

Pero sería lo único imprescindible para ti.

\- Eso es un privilegio que muy pocos tienen –añadí devolviéndote la sonrisa.

En cuanto se supo la fecha, Fugaku se dedicó a llamar a unos cuantos familiares y amigos para que pudieran venir a verte. Por supuesto tu no te enteraste de nada. Papá quería darte una sorpresa.

Algunas tardes iba contigo al conservatorio, pero otras fue papá para enterarse como iba todo. Orochimaru siempre le complacía con los elogios que quería escuchar y que además, eran ciertos. Le tenías en una nube. Por supuesto yo también le di las alegrías acostumbradas con mis buenas calificaciones, de matrícula de honor.

El día antes de la actuación no tuviste ensayo y tu profesor te prohibió tocar siquiera el violín. El día de antes no te serviría de nada excepto para ponerte más nervioso.

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? – me preguntaste en cuanto terminamos de cenar -. Es que estoy muy nervioso y no podría dormir nada – añadiste mirando al suelo.

\- ¿Y si te acuestas conmigo sí?

Mala elección de palabras, pensé. Yo sabía muchas maneras de quitar los nervios y ninguna era apropiada para ti.

\- Sí –contestaste empezando a jugar con tus manos-, siempre me ha tranquilizado dormir contigo.

Cuando mi mente se dispuso a analizar los pro y los contra de dormir juntos yo ya había aceptado tu proposición. Además dormir abrazado a mí te relajaba, y tenerte entre mis brazos me daba la paz y el sosiego que mi pobre alma pecaminosa y atormentada necesitaba.

\- Coge el pijama y vente.

Antes de que yo terminase de cambiarme ya habías llegado y te habías metido en mi cama. Que eficiente eras para lo que realmente querías. En cuanto me acosté me abrazaste. Desde el invierno no habíamos vuelto a dormir juntos y la verdad es que se sentía muy bien, mejor de lo que recordaba. Eso podría deberse a que tus piernas desnudas rozaban las mías y tus brazos que no estaban cubiertos rodeaban mi pecho vestido con una fina camiseta de tirantes.

\- Sasuke, si te pegas tanto tendremos calor.

\- No me importa.

Pero a mí si me importaba. No sería agradable tener una erección contigo entre mis brazos. Te diste media vuelta provocando que ahora fuese tu espalda la que chocase contra mi pecho. Pensé en quitar mis brazos y separarme unos centímetros, pero tus manos me agarraron con más fuerza de la que creí que tendrías.

\- Sigue abrazándome –pediste adormilado.

Yo no pude negarme y me pegué aún más a ti.

Tu respiración chocaba contra mi brazo, tus cabellos rozaban mi cuello y tu espalda, algo ya sudorosa por la cercanía, estaba pegada a mi torso. Todo eso acabó provocando que me excitase poco a poco.

Nunca llegarás a comprender lo culpable que me sentí.

Nunca llegarás a comprender por qué, pese a eso, no te solté.

Hundí mi rostro en el hueco entre tu hombro y tu cuello. Me volví loco y temerario. No pensé en las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo al acercarme más a ti para poder frotar mi entrepierna contigo. Aquel simple acto me llenó de placer como nunca antes había sentido en mi vida. Mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza y la adrenalina comenzó a correr por mis venas.

Te moviste en sueños e hiciste más presión en el bulto cada vez más notable de entre mis piernas.

Sólo un poco de tela evitaba la catástrofe.

Sólo un poco de tela mantenía la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Besé tu cuello repetidas veces mientras movía mis caderas restregando mi entrepierna con cuidado contra tus glúteos.

Gemí de placer.

Lloré de culpabilidad.

¿Me estaba convirtiendo en un mostruo?

No, me dije, sólo era un momento de debilidad.

Continué moviéndome. Mis manos viajaron por tu torso y levantaron tu camiseta para tocar tu pecho.

Gemiste… o tal vez gruñiste. No lo sé. Tampoco me importaba en aquellos momentos.

Me estaba masturbando contigo.

Sólo un poco de tela evitaba que llevase a cabo una de mis más repulsivas fantasías.

¿Cómo iba a preocuparme en distinguir un gemido de un gruñido?

Me obligué a pensar que estabas disfrutando tanto como yo.

Justo antes de eyacular paré y, con movimientos felinos, salí de la cama rumbo al baño, donde terminé el trabajo y me aseé.

Volví tembloroso a la habitación. Tú dormías sin ser consciente de nada. Me senté en una silla y te observé durante largo rato preguntándome por qué te había hecho eso.

Eras pequeño y puro.

No entendía por qué yo te mancillaba de esa forma.

Realmente era un monstruo. Pero no era culpa mía Sasuke. Tú me obligabas a hacer lo que no quería, a pensar lo que no debía. Tú me obligabas a ello cuando me decías o me pedías que te ayudase o que durmiese contigo.

Yo solamente era y sigo siendo un humano, un simple mortal cuya voluntad no es férrea y se acaba doblegando ante la tentación que has representado siempre para mí.

Cuando me sentí más tranquilo me acosté a tu lado. Rápidamente te acurrucastejunto a mí. Besé tu frente con infinito amor y te abracé.

Comencé a llorar otra vez. Por mucho que te culpase siempre había algo dentro de mí que me gritaba lo ruin que era.

Y como siempre ocurría cuando te tenía entre mis brazos encontré la paz que no merecía. Sobretodo después de lo que acababa de hacer.

Me aferré a ti con fuerza.

\- Soy malo Sasuke –susurré mientras lloraba-, soy escoria Sasuke, pero te quiero y mientras lo que haga sea por amor, debes perdonarme.

Y poco a poco caí en un pesado sueño donde obtuve de tus manos el perdón de mis actos.

** -_-_-_- **

Por la mañana, al despertar, volvieron los recuerdos. Me sentí enfermo de mí mismo, pero en paz porque tú me habías perdonado Sasuke.

Te levantaste exaltado y nervioso. Ese día tenías tu audición. Estuviste todo el tiempo libre intentando acercarte al instrumento, pero mamá se encargó de esconderlo y yo de entretenerte. Fue un día muy divertido, hasta que llegó nuestro tío, antes de la hora convenida. Nuestro padre le saludó y le invitó a pasar.

\- Mikoto, ha llegado mi hermano.

Mamá se levantó y fue a la entrada a saludar.

Me acordaba levemente de él. Había estado de visita unas cuatro veces. Las dos primeras ni yo las recuerdo, del resto no guardaba una buena impresión. Al parecer le encantaba viajar y en su trabajo siempre se ofrecía el primero para salir de Japón durante una buena temporada. Aparte, toda la familia pensaba que era raro en sus costumbres.

Se acercó a nosotros y nos saludó efusivamente y hubo algo en él que no me gustó, un gesto o un movimiento que provocó que se me erizase la piel.

\- Es vuestro tío Madara –le presentó nuestro querido e ignorante padre-. Itachi, quizás tú sí le recuerdes…

Asentí con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, ven a la cocina y te servimos un poco de té. Todavía hay tiempo.

Antes de salir nos miró y nos sonrió, sobretodo a ti. Definitivamente no me gustó.

En cuanto llegaron los abuelos nos fuimos al conservatorio, allí nos esperaban Izuna con su mujer e hijo. De él nos acordábamos más, solíamos verles en verano y navidades. Bastante simpáticos y agradables. Yo me llevaba muy bien con su hijo Shisui.

\- Aquí está el pequeño artista –te dijo la tía Maki acercándose a ti para abrazarte.

Ella me caía bien, siempre supo darte ánimos y confianza. Te dio algunos consejos para calmar los nervios y se unió a la conversación que mantenía su esposo con nuestro padre.

\- Estarás orgulloso… -comentó con una ancha sonrisa mirando a Fugaku.

Él sonrió levemente.

\- No esperaba menos de mi hijo pequeño –contestó con la mirada brillante.

Sonreíste al escuchar sus palabras, finalmente habías escuchado el anhelado elogio de papá.

\- Buenas tardes señor Uchiha –saludó tu profesor al llegar.

Todos le contestamos cortésmente.

\- Ya pueden ir pasando si quieren –nos invitó y nos señaló el mejor sitio para verte-. Sasuke vendrá conmigo a la primera fila. Ya saben, vayan a las gradas, así Sasuke podrá situarles rápidamente con la mirada también.

Observé como te alejabas y te sentabas. Parecías muy nervioso y girabas la cabeza hacia atrás de vez en cuando. Cuando se cruzaban nuestras miradas yo te sonreía para darte ánimos. Algo que, sin duda, funcionó. Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando hasta quedar abarrotado. Shisui me acercó uno de los pequeños itinerarios, casi hasta el final no tocarías, tendría tiempo de sobra para pensar sin interrupciones de ningún tipo.

Cuando por fin llegó tu turno pude escuchar algunos de los comentarios que hicieron los familiares.

\- Sasuke está muy mono –comentó tío Madara sonriendo-. Deberías echarle una foto así cuando lleguéis a casa, saldrá muy gracioso.

Tenía razón, pero por alguna razón no me gustó lo que dijo.

De repente empezaste a tocar y me olvidé de todo durante unos instentes porque sólo era capaz de verte a ti, con expresión solemne tocar el violín. Ahí me cercioré del todo que no le gustabas a Orochimaru por tus dotes artísticas. Definitivamente me había quitado un problema. Pero había aparecido otro más grande y complicado a mi lado.

Alguien se relamía los labios al verte.

Alguien cuya excitación era mínimamente notable.

Alguien cuyos ojos brillaban con deseo desmedro.

Alguien repulsivo.

Terminaste de tocar la pequeña pieza y saludaste al público con una reverencia y todos empezamos a aplaudir.

-Perdona Itachi, tengo que ir al baño.

Maldito cerdo, ¿qué haría allí?

\- Claro, pasa tío Madara.

Asqueroso degenerado. Me dio tanto asco que me dio ganas de vomitar. Menos mal que desaparecería al día siguiente de nuestros días y no tendríamos que ver su horrorosa cara otra vez.

Lástima que no fue así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo, voy a tener que poner día de publicación para que no pase tanto tiempo entre capítulos.


	4. III

El sonido del teléfono me desconcentró de mis tareas. Me levanté sin prisas y lo cogí. Una mujer me saludó amablemente desde el otro lado, quizás sería una llamada de esas en las que te intentaban vender algo. Me extrañó que no preguntase por mis padres sino por mí. Entonces, la mujer con su voz suave, me pidió que fuese inmediatamente al hospital. Había habido un accidente.

 - ¿Y mi hermano? –pregunté desesperado al escucharla-. ¿Está bien mi hermano?

 No me dijo nada. Yo insistí y, al no recibir respuesta, empecé a gritar. La mujer dijo unas palabras que yo no escuché y me colgó.

 - Por favor… dígame solamente cómo está mi hermano –sollocé agarrando el cable y hablándoles a nadie-. Por favor… mi hermano.

 Mis padres habían tenido un accidente y tú ibas con ellos.

 Podría perderlo todo; a mi padre, a mi madre, a ti, mi querido hermano menor…

 Respiré hondo, aún no debía ponerme nervioso, debía controlar mis emociones.

 Temblando aún, colgué un segundo el teléfono para, a continuación, marcar a un taxi. Imploré que fuesen rápidos. Durante los minutos que tardó en llegar, preparé el dinero y esperé en la calle. Nada más llegar le di las indicaciones pertinentes y me dejé caer en el asiento.

Miré mis manos temblorosas. Debía relajarme, respirar hondo y tranquilizarme. Aquel estado sólo podía empeorar las cosas. Lo intenté, pero no pude. Tú podías estar muerto. El simple hecho de pensar que quizás lo había perdido todo me aterrorizaba.

Debería haber ido al templo con todos. Debería haberme olvidado de todos los libros que quería leer antes de que empezase el curso.

Debería haber ido al templo y no haberme preocupado de si pisaba suelo sagrado.

Comencé a rezar a todos los dioses que conocía para pedirles que estuvieseis todos bien. Añadí a mis plegarias a los seres de naturaleza demoníaca si con ello podía salvarte. No quería perder a nadie, pero si tenía que elegir…

Si tú morías, ¿qué haría yo? Yo no era nada sin ti, nada.

Te necesitaba igual que te necesito ahora a pesar de todo lo ocurrido.

Pase tanto y tanto miedo de perderte…

Pagué al taxista al llegar y salí corriendo hacia el interior del hospital. Pregunté por ti en recepción y un enfermero me guió hacia donde estaba la médico que podría darme la información. Durante el poco tiempo que duró el trayecto le pregunté por ti al chico que no me pudo decir nada. Por fin me encontré con la mujer.

\- Buenas tardes ¿Uchiha Itachi?

\- Sí… ¿podría decirme cómo está mi hermano? –pregunté sin darle tiempo a decir nada más a la pobre médico.

\- Él está bien… -dijo dudosa-. Está fuera de peligro.

Suspiré aliviado ante la noticia. Tú estabas vivo. Me tranquilicé notablemente, pero seguí en alerta, pese a eso no vi la mirada que me dirigió.

\- ¿Mis padres? –volví a preguntar preocupado.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

\- Me temo que debo decirle que su madre ha fallecido.

Palidecí ante la noticia. Las piernas me temblaron.

\- Muerta –susurré con voz lastimosa.

Miré a la médico suplicante. No sé por qué en aquel momento pensé que ella, sólo ella, era capaz de decirme que, al menos, mi padre estaba vivo. Estaba seguro de que aquella médico había salvado a mi padre.

\- Su padre se encuentra en la UCI.

Me sentí aliviado al escuchar eso. Ella había muerto, nuestra querida madre, nuestra cariñosa y sonriente madre había fallecido.

\- Pero me temo que está muy grave –añadió para no darme falsas esperanzas.

Si hay algo que debería haber comprendido en aquel instante era que, por mucho que no empeñemos, un ser humano no es un Dios y, por tanto, no depende de él la vida de un hombre.

Pero yo era muy joven para saber eso. Cuando tienes 15 años sueles renegar de los dioses, aunque después les reces desesperadamente, sin ser consciente, cuando no puedes hacer otra cosa. Tienes toda tu fe en algunas personas que creen que pueden ser comparadas con los dioses.

Es una de las peores creencias que puede tener alguien. Lo seres humanos no podemos decidir en la muerte, es algo que se nos escapa de entre las manos por mucho que nos afanemos en cogerlo.

\- Si quiere puede ir a ver a su hermano, pero antes –añadió sin dejarme ir- me gustaría que nos diese el número de teléfono de algún familiar.

Asentí y saqué el móvil para encenderlo y ver el número de tío Izuna. Se lo di y fui a tu habitación. La médico me observó marchar con sus grandes ojos marrones que se asemejaban a los de una madre. Eran reconfortantes.

Al entrar vi que estabas dormido.

\- Le hemos tenido que dar un sedante –me informó una de las enfermeras antes de salir y dejarnos solos.

Me acerqué lentamente y cogí tú mano que descansaba sobre tu pecho. Empecé a temblar sin control. Había estado a punto de perderte.

\- Sasuke –te llamé aún sabiendo que no me contestarías-. Mi pequeño Sasuke…

Por primera vez fui consciente de lo efímero que era todo en la vida. Tu fría mano me enseñó que en cualquier momento podía llegar la muerte y acabar con todo lo que amaba.

Te observé dormir.

Si tú murieses, ¿qué haría yo? ¿Qué sería de mí? Preferiría morir, agonizar a vivir en un mundo en el que no estás tú.

Entonces un loco impulso se apoderó de mí. Al menos una vez quería probar tus labios. Sólo una vez. Sólo una… No necesitaba más. O eso creía en aquel instante porque ese loco impulso se apoderó de mis varias veces hasta sumirme en la más oscura de las desesperaciones.

Acerqué mi rostro a tuyo y uní mis labios con los tuyos resecosos. Me sentí completo los poco segundos que duró el contacto. Me olvidé de nuestra pobre madre muerta y de nuestro agonizante padre. Me olvidé de lo prohibido que estaba lo que sentía por ti y de la edad que tenías. Me olvidé de todo y disfruté de tenerte a mi lado aún porque lo demás no era realmente importante para mí.

Era un mal hijo.

Era un mal hermano mayor.

En definitiva, era una mala persona.

Pero un excelente amante.

No creo que necesitase nada más, pero aún así, cuando rompí el contacto me sentí culpable, porque lo que para mí carecía de importancia, para ti significaba mucho.

Yo les quería, te juro que quería mucho a nuestros padres, pero comparado con el amor que te profesaba no era nada lo que podía llegar a sentir por ellos. Lloré su muerte, pero más lloré tu pena.

Aquella noche me quedé junto a ti Sasuke. Las enfermeras intentaron disuadirme, pero no lo consiguieron. ¿Por qué iba a querer ir a una casa vacía? ¿Por qué iba a querer separarme de ti cuando más me necesitabas? Aquellas preguntas resonaban en mi cabeza cuando me pedían que volviera a mi casa. Parecían no entender que volver a casa significaba chocar contra una nueva realidad que aún no podía afrontar.

Aunque quizás debí hacerles caso porque lo que ocurrió aquella noche fue demasiado duro para mí.

Yo dormía plácidamente junto a tu cama. Cuando, de repente, sentí que te movías. Desperté bruscamente. Alcé mi rostro y te observé. Empezaste a abrir tus ojos lentamente. Busqué tu mirada, pero no la encontré. Parecías estar muy lejos de esta habitación y de mí. Te erguiste y fijaste tu mirada en tus manos. Comenzaste a temblar sin control.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que gritabas desesperadamente el nombre de nuestros queridos padres. Una y otra vez, sin parar. Y comenzaste a llorar.

Estabas muy lejos de mí.

Estabas en el accidente.

Salté sobre la cama y te abracé con fuerza.

Tú seguías llamándoles mientras llorabas.

Unas enfermeras entraron a causa del escándalo. Al verte en ese estado salieron corriendo.

\- Sasuke… Sasuke mírame… -te pedí cogiendo tu rostro con una mano mientras con la otra seguía agarrado a ti-. Sasuke estoy aquí.

Por fin tus ojos enfocaron los míos.

\- Itachi –susurraste.

Las enfermeras entraron con una jeringuilla, pero pararon al vernos así.

Tus temblores desaparecieron poco a poco.

\- ¿Por qué Itachi? –me preguntaste sin parar de llorar.

Yo no entendí a qué te referías.

\- ¿Por qué no estabas… allí?

Te abracé con fuerza y sentí como una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla.

\- No lo sé –contesté sinceramente sin añadir nada que te tranquilizase.

Las mujeres se acercaron sigilosamente a nosotros y, con delicadeza, nos intentaron separar, pero tú te aferrabas fuertemente a mis ropas y me mirabas fijamente, esperando algo. Las enfermeras no podían separarnos.

\- Necesitamos administrarle este tranquilizante –comenzó a decir una de ellas.

Asentí. Realmente creo que no quería que te lo diesen, quería ser yo quien te sosegase con bonitas palabras y el amor que te profesaba. La mujer esperó pacientemente a que te tumbase. Coloqué mi mano sobre tus ojos y con la otra ejercí un poco de presión para conseguir que te fueses separando de mí.

\- Vamos Sasuke –te susurré-, descansa…

Intentaste alargar tus brazos para cogerte a mí, pero ya te habían inyectado el tranquilizante. Actuó más rápido de lo que esperaba y, a los pocos segundos, ya no te movías. Las enfermeras se fueron.

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste… solo… en ese infierno? –murmuraste a duras penas.

Tu voz sonó apagada y vacía. Quizás fue por el tranquilizante o quizás porque te sentías así realmente.

Eso nunca lo sabré.

Pero lo que sí supe en ese instante es que me habías necesitado y yo no había estado contigo en aquel infierno de llamas y sangre. ¿Me perdonarías algún día ese fallo?

Cogí tu mano y apoyé mi cabeza sobre tu colchón. No me separaría de ti hasta saber si me perdonabas.

A primera hora de la mañana llegaron los tíos. Maki me abrazó dándome un poco del consuelo que necesitaba. Me hizo un par de preguntas sobre mi estado que contesté con simples monosílabos. El tío Izuna se fue a hablar con los médicos casi inmediatamente. Desde donde estaba, pude verle hablar con la médico rubia, no mostraba mucha esperanza en su rostro.

\- Shisui, ve con Itachi a que se compre algo de comer.

Yo iba a replicar que no quería alejarme de ti, pero ella no me dejó.

\- Desde ayer no comes nada –dijo con voz dulce y autoritaria-. No creo que sea bueno que te saltes el desayuno también. Además –añadió con una triste sonrisa mientras te miraba-, cuando despierte Sasuke lo mejor será que te vea con buena cara.

Tenía razón, lo admití. Comencé a andar hacia la salida seguido de Shisui, que aún no había dicho nada. Durante el camino a la cafetería reinó un incómodo silencio. Pedí un café y un bollo que, de antemano, sabía que apenas probaría. Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la salida y empecé a comer.

\- ¿Quieres? –le ofrecí el bollo con desgano-. No me apetece.

Entonces me miró a los ojos.

\- Lo siento mucho Itachi –murmuró a duras penas.

Dirigí mis ojos a la bebida.

\- No lo sientas aún –dije dando un sorbo.

No sé qué expresión puso al oírme, no le miré.

_ Aún no lo he aceptado del todo –continué-. No estoy preparado para aceptarlo… Así que, por favor… No me digas que lo sientes.

En aquel instante sabía que mi madre estaba muerta y mi padre en coma, pero no comprendía todo lo que eso significaba. En cierto modo, negaba la nueva realidad que iba a ser mi vida. Por eso le pedí a Shisui que no lo sintiera, aún quería estar en aquel limbo que creé en el hospital.

\- ¿Quieres? –volví a ofrecerle el bollo-. Está bueno.

Sin decir nada lo cogió y lo mordió.

\- Sí, es una lástima que no te apetezca.

Le tuvo que costar mucho decir aquello en esa situación. Nunca podré agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros el primo Shisui.

Volvimos a la habitación con paso tranquilo y en silencio otra vez. Volví a sentarme junto a ti. Moviste levemente la mano, dentro de poco despertarías. De repente una enfermera entró en la habitación y llamó al tío Izuna. Sólo pude escuchar unas palabras sueltas, pero supe que significaban. Nuestro padre había empeorado.

Abriste los ojos y me miraste. Antes de que pudiese hacer nada me abrazaste como nunca antes lo habías hecho, desesperado y temeroso. Empezaste a hablar. Yo sólo pude enterarme de unas pozas palabras: fuego, sangre, miedo… tú. Habías estado consciente todo el rato hasta que llegó la ambulancia.

Te apreté contra mi pecho y recé para que no hablases más, pero lo hiciste. Preguntaste por ellos entre sollozos.

\- ¿Papá…? ¿Papá y… mamá cómo…? –preguntaste entrecortadamente-. ¿Están bien…? ¿Cómo…’

Nuestra madre había muerto y ya ni tan siquiera sabía como estaba él. Nuestro padre parecía que iba a seguir el mismo camino que Mikoto, como siempre.

\- ¿Cómo…? –sollozaste esperando una respuesta que yo no te iba a dar.

Te apreté contra mi pecho intentando ahogar tus palabras. Intentando que no pudieses pronunciar nada más.

Tú lloraste al no recibir una respuesta que acallase tus miedos.

Yo lloré contigo al no poder dártela.

Y lloramos juntos. Tú, Sasuke, aferrándote a mi al saber que era lo único que te quedaba. Y yo apretándote contra mi pecho, queriendo robarte todo el dolor que sentías en aquel momento.

Nadie se unió a aquel abrazo desesperado que nos dimos. Sólo nos observaron llorar y llorar por la muerte de nuestros padres.

No me lo dijeron, pero yo supe que, al volver la médico, mientras aún estábamos abrazados, Fugaku había muerto.

Acaricié tus cabellos con profunda lástima. ¿Qué haríamos ahora?

¿Qué sería de nosotros?

Besé ti cabeza sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

¿Cuánto tiempo permanecimos así?

No lo sé.

¿Cuándo dejamos de llorar?

No lo sé.

¿Cuándo nos dormimos abrazados?

Tampoco lo sé.

Pero no importaba porque estuvimos juntos. Tú y yo… Y nadie más.

Al despertar vi tu rostro dormido. Estabas pálido y ojeroso. Representabas la belleza demacrada en todo su esplendor. Acaricié tu mejilla y sonreí tristemente. Estábamos solos. Sólo me quedabas tú, Sasuke; y tú sólo me tenías a mí.

Durante un segundo, la felicidad me embargó. Ahora yo era lo único que tenías en la vida. Ahora ya no debía competir por tu atención. Nuestros padres habían muerto. Ya no tenías nada excepto a mí.

Una punzada de culpabilidad eliminó cualquier rastro de la alegría sentida hacía tan solo unos segundos.

¿Qué clase de persona pensaba eso tras la muerte de sus padres?

Gemí de dolor.

Era malo y era consciente de ellos, pero no hacía nada por evitarlo.

\- ¿Itachi?

Me giré al escuchar mi nombre. Shisui nos miraba lloroso. Me reguí lentamente para no despertarte y me levanté de la cama. Sólo estábamos nosotros tres; tú, Shisui y yo. Ni rastro de los tíos. Miré a Shisui interrogante.

\- Están fuera. Acaba de llegar tío Madara y bueno… lo están preparando todo – dijo evitando pronunciar la palabra funeral.

De repente sentí unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice. Me masajeé los párpados unos segundos hasta que ya no tuve deseos de llorar. Todo era muy extraño. Ellos estaban muertos, lo sabía; pero aún no era capaz de desentrañar lo que significaba eso. Y no lo entendía, porque yo sabía lo que era morir, lo sabía, y sin embargo mi corazón negaba esa información.

\- ¿Los has visto? – pregunté, sentándome junto a la cama.

\- No, no creo que los veamos hasta…

\- El funeral – completé la frase con una facilidad que me sorprendió incluso a mí.

Permanecimos en silencio el resto de la tarde al no hacer nada que decir. Tío Madara se pasó un rato y me dio el pésame, sus ojos llorosos me confundían, pues me decían que lo sentía de verdad, y a la vez, podía ver un extraño brillo en ellos que me atemorizaba.

Aquella tarde, despertaste en el momento más inoportuno, o quizá no, porque así pude evitar ser yo quien te diera la noticia. La médico rubia vino a la habitación a hablar conmigo a solas. Fue muy amable.

\- Lamento mucho la noticia que voy a darle, joven Uchiha – comenzó a decir, afligida de verdad.

Yo ya sabía lo que me iba a decir.

\- Esta mañana su padre empeoró – continuó sin apartar la mirada -. Intentamos hacer todo lo posible, pero al final nos fue imposible salvar su vida.

Asentí con la cabeza y te miré. Lo habías oído. Lo sabías.

Ahora estábamos solos. Cerraste los ojos y comenzaste a llorar silenciosamente.

\- Gracias – dije, agradecido.

Aquella mujer había intentado salvarle la vida con todas sus fuerzas. Me lo decían sus ojos que brillaban agotados. Nos dijo algunas frases de consuelo y se quedó con nosotros unos minutos, dándome la oportunidad de preguntar lo que quisiera sobre la muerte de nuestros padres. Pero de mis labios no salió nada. No quería saber qué habían hecho y qué no. No quería saber si sufrieron. No quería saber nada. Sólo quería que me siguiese mirando con sus ojos marrones y maternales que conseguían mitigar levemente mi dolor, y creo que el tuyo también.

 - Gracias por todo, doctora Tsunade –volví a decir antes de que se fuese.

 Acaricié tus cabellos, pero tú no abriste los ojos. Quizá estabas dormido o quizá esa fue la primera señal del cambio que darías poco a poco. Ya nunca lo sabré.

 -------

A los dos días se celebró el funeral por la muerte de nuestros padres. Te dejaron salir del hospital, al suplicarles tú que te dejaran ir a la ceremonia. Yo no me negué. Tú les habías visto agonizar sobre el asfalto entre fuego y sangre. No creí que te pudiese importar mucho más el verles vestir de gala con sus caras pálidas como la cera dentro de una caja de madera. Sin embargo los tíos sí se opusieron al principio. Eras muy pequeño para ir a un funeral. Pero al final conseguimos convencerles de que era lo mejor, así tu última imagen de ellos no sería en el infierno.

Lloraste durante casi toda la ceremonia, aunque sólo yo lo noté. Tus lágrimas recorrían tus mejillas en silencio y sin prisa, una por una. Era un llanto tranquilo. En el momento en el que empezaron a enterrarles tú cogiste fuerte mi mano, pero no me miraste. Tus ojos siguieron fijos en sus tumbas.

Yo me despedí de ellos mentalmente. Les había querido tanto que no me importó que me hubiesen robado tu atención muchas veces. Siempre los iba a querer.

Al terminar el funeral nos fuimos a casa de los tíos Izuna y Maki. No cenamos nada para desespero de la tía. Cuando íbamos a la habitación escuché a Madara hablar con Izuna. Hablaban sobre nuestra custodia.

\- Yo me encargaré de ellos – dijo el tío Madara -. Siempre os he envidiado el que hubieseis formado una familia y yo no.

Tío Izuna replicó algo sobre cuidado y estudios.

\- Dame una oportunidad, si lo hago mal no me opondré a que se vayan con vosotros.

Renuente, el tío aceptó.

Yo temblé al pensar que ahora viviríamos bajo la tutela de tío Madara. Aquella noche me abracé fuertemente a ti y no paré de lamentar sus muertes. Incluso lloré de rabia al no haber podido hacer nada por ellos.

\- Lo siento Sasuke – me disculpé.

No sabía si estaba despierto o dormido pero me disculpé una y otra vez contigo. No sé por qué me disculpaba, sus muertes no habían sido mi culpa. Quizá me disculpé porque no iba a decir nada contra tío Madara por miedo a revelar con ellos mi propio secreto.


	5. IV

Desde el día en que empezamos a vivir con el pederasta de tío Madara, mi vida fue un infierno. Apenas tenía oportunidad de estar contigo a solas. Era un asqueroso incordio que, para ser más repulsivo aún, te obligó a que le llamaras Tobi, seguro para satisfacer alguna retorcida fantasía suya. Vivir con él era estar vigilándole constantemente. Y lo peor de todo fue que se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti y decidió vigilarme como yo lo hacía con él. Sólo cuando desaparecía unos días podía descansar en paz.

Desde la muerte de nuestros padres todo había ido de mal en peor, y no sólo por tener que vivir con tío Madara, sino por los cambios que sufriste.

Acababas de entrar en mi habitación en silencio, solías venir muy a menudo y, como siempre, no dijiste nada. Ya no me hablabas como antes, ni me sonreías, ni me mirabas. Desde el día del funeral te volviste taciturno y melancólico, ocultabas tu presencia en tu frialdad. En aquellos casi dos años cambiaste mucho.

\- ¿Qué libro me recomiendas ahora? –me preguntaste mirando mi estantería.

Ya no me hablabas como antes, ni me sonreías, pero seguías buscándome como antes. Si hacías algún dibujo de los tuyos no corrías a enseñármelo, pero te aseguraras de que lo vería colocándolo en un sitio estratégico.

\- Podrías leer La Canción de Cazarrabo –dije levantándome de mi asiento y colocándome detrás de ti-. Creo que te gustará.

Alargué el brazo y rocé tu oreja cabellos al ir a recoger el libro. Alzaste la mirada para verme. A escasos centímetros tenía tus finos labios entreabiertos. Lástima que fueses algo prohibido para mí e inalcanzable cuando estabas consciente. Habría sido un beso precioso. Te sonreí imperceptiblemente.

\- Pero antes de llevártelo tienes que traerme el anterior. No puedes ir quedándote con mis libros –comenté disimulando mi diversión.

Iba a añadir algo más cuando apareció tío Madara. Y como siempre que nos pillaba juntos, te ibas, quizá intuías algo de lo que pasaba.

Suspiré derrotado. Era muy bueno.

Maldito tío Madara, siempre se interpuso entre nosotros.

¿Acaso podía llegar a sentir lo mismo que yo ese degenerado?

¿Querría meterte en tu cama y follar contigo hasta saciar su repugnante deseo?

¿Era un enfermo que no veía la edad que tenías?

Sonreí tristemente. Si era cierto, él pensaría lo mismo de mí.

Porque esa enfermedad también la sufría yo.

Porque ambos padecíamos la misma enfermedad.

Una en la que te alzábamos en un altar de plata con adornos de oro y diamantes realzando tu belleza.

Éramos unos enfermos sin cura posible cuyo único placebo era buscar a alguien o masturbarnos pensando en ti.

¿Le odiaba por reflejar el monstruo que yo era?

¿Me odiaba Madara por lo mismo que yo a él?

Sí.

Definitivamente la respuesta era esa.

Nos odiábamos por eso.

Ser igual a tío Madara era algo que me consumía lentamente. No entendía por qué estaba condenado a vivir con él.

\- Quiero hablar un momento contigo.

Asentí levemente.

Él entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Yo simplemente esperé a que dijese algo. Si no fuera porque sabía que quien le gustaba eras tú seguramente en aquel instante habría sentido miedo.

\- No me gusta su profesor de música.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Le quita mucho tiempo y es raro.

Yo ya sabía todo eso, pero no veía el problema. Quizá creía que Orochimaru era como él. Era un paranoico que no te quería compartir.

\- ¿No lo ves? –preguntó extrañado- ¿Y si le hace algo?

\- Sí… Lo único que Orochimaru quiere hacer es enseñarle a tocar el violín y que sea un músico con nombre. Su profesor de música es de mucha más ayuda que nosotros – añadí harto de sus tonterías -. Sólo es raro como el resto de los músicos, no es como nosotros.

Con aquella última frase esperé haberle dejado claro a tío Madara que Orochimaru no era un pederasta como nosotros. Sin embargo busqué otras frases que dijeran lo mismo sin necesidad de utilizar esa palabra o similares. Los dos sabíamos el secreto del otro, pero nunca hablábamos abiertamente de él. Era algo casi tan prohibido como estar a solas contigo Sasuke más tiempo del necesario.

\- Pero no es del todo seguro –replicó ceñudo.

Decidí cambiar de estrategia para convencerle.

\- Es de fiar, le conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sé cómo es él. A diferencia de ti me he molestado en conocerle – empecé a decir seriamente -. Además, Sasuke siempre habla bien de él y le encanta como enseña. Si le cambias de profesor se va a llevar un disgusto… Y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

Sabía que había dado en el clavo en el instante en el que tío Madara me miró. Supo que tenía razón. Si ya bastante tenía con que tú no te fiabas de él, como para soportar que le odiase por cambiarle su profesor de violín.

Sonreí victorioso cuando asintió.

\- Bueno, ahora voy a seguir estudiando –dije echándole de mi cuarto con esas palabras.

Salió con gesto contrariado, no soportaba haber perdido contra mí.

Sin embargo ya nunca más volvió a salir el tema del profesor de música, pero siempre que podía criticaba mordazmente conmigo a algún maestro tuyo, sobretodo al pobre Iruka, y sólo por ser amable. Supongo que se desquitaba con ellos al no poder hacer nada contra mí.

Yo siempre les defendí, aunque algunas veces dudaba si yo estaba en lo cierto. Muchas veces llegué a pensar que tío Madara se preocupaba más por ti que yo. Un pensamiento que me horrorizaba porque significaba que te quería más que yo.

Lo pasaba muy mal con aquellas dudas.

De repente, el armonioso sonido del violín me hizo olvidar aquellos funestos pensamientos. Un par de veces desentonaste y te paraste para encontrar el ritmo. Supe que debía ir a tu cuarto para poder darte ánimos. Orochimaru te estaba exigiendo mucho, quería que hicieses dos cursos a la vez. Quería llevarte a lo más alto.

Esa sería otra de las razones de tío Madara para odiarle, si triunfabas te alejarías de nosotros, te veríamos menos y eso nos destrozaría. Porque te queríamos.

O eso creía yo.

Al llegar a la puerta me apoyé sobre el marco y te escuché sin decir nada.

Tú estabas de espaldas a mí. Yo te observaba mover los brazos con energía. Veía como movías el cuerpo irguiéndote aún más. Veía como movías ligeramente la cabeza al dejarte llevar. Me gustaba verte así.

Me resultaba muy erótico.

Ver tu espalda era una de las cosas más eróticas de mi vida

Suspiré cuando terminaste. Te volviste hacia mí. Nuestras miradas chocaron durante unos segundos. Después volviste a colocarte bien el violín e iniciaste otra pieza. Cerraste los ojos y te concentraste en la melodía. Frunciste el ceño en las partes complicadas, e hiciste una leve mueca de dolor cuando te equivocaste.

¿Habrías puesto? esas expresiones si tuviésemos sexo?

¿Habrías fruncido el ceño mientras mi lengua recorría tu miembro?

¿Harías esa misma mueca ante el dolor que te causaría mi primera penetración?

Sentí deseos de lanzarme sobre ti y empezar a besarte. Pero mi amor por ti, extraño y peculiar, me detuvo.

Yo no era un monstruo, aunque mis instintos se asemejaran a los de uno, mis sentimientos eran totalmente humanos. O eso quería creer en aquel instante.

Al terminar me miraste anhelante. Exigiendo un comentario sobre lo que acababas de tocar. Tus ojos brillaban con un extraño deseo en ellos. Desvié la mirada, si no la apartaba corría el riesgo de ir hacia ti para buscar un beso tuyo. Al volver a pasar mis ojos sobre los tuyos ese brillo había desaparecido.

Iba a decir algo, pero tú empezaste a tocar otra pieza. Ésta era más complicada y más bonita. Esta vez no cerraste los ojos, los mantuviste fijos en mí.

Durante el tiempo que permanecimos así todo lo demás desapareció. Solo éramos tu y yo. Sasuke, me hiciste tocar el cielo sin necesidad de rozarte.

Aquella vez fue la que más unido estuve a ti, Sasuke,

Te miré con amor, sin temer nada, porque estábamos muy lejos del mundo. Estábamos en un lugar muy lejano, solos tu y yo. Y me sentí libre de amarte, sin culpa, ni miedo.

\- Sasuke - susurré acercándome a ti.

Paraste de tocar, pero seguías mirándome a mi.

Me habría gustado abrazarte. Me habría gustado decirte que te amo. Y habría deseado besarte.

Pero no podía.

Rocé tu mejilla y sonreí levemente.

\- Ha sido precioso.

No sabía si lo decía por la pieza o por el momento que me habías regalado.

\- Realmente precioso - dije casi en un sollozo.

Te sonrojaste levemente y entonces me di cuenta de que eras un ángel. Mi ángel.

¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes?

Eras hermoso.

Eras efímero.

Eras puro...

Sólo los ángeles poseen esas cualidades.

Tus cabellos negros enmarcaban tu pálido rostro de rasgos afilados. Y tus ojos reflejaban tu inocencia. Eras mi pequeño ángel. Sólo mío.

Me alejé con parsimonia de tí.

Me mirabas extrañado, pero alegre por el elogio. Y tras mucho tiempo te lanzaste a darme un abrazo. Y me di cuenta de cómo echaba de menos todos aquellos gestos cariñosos que me otorgabas antes del accidente. Quizás si nuestros padres no hubieran muerto habrías continuado siendo tan afectuoso.

De repente, me asaltó una duda. Quizá si nuestros padres siguiesen con vida se habrían dado cuenta de lo que sentía por tí. Temblé. Lo mejor para ellos fue morir en aquel accidente porque así no tuvieron que ver a su perfecto hijo mayor convertido en un enfermo enamorado de su hermano y soñaba que follaba con él por las noches.

Sí, lo mejor había sido eso, por mucho que doliese.

Por mucho que te doliese.

Entonces tío Madara nos llamó para cenar.

Qué asquerosamente oportuno podía llegar a ser.

Nos separamos y tú fuiste a guardar el violín antes de bajar conmigo.

Tío Madara te felicitó por tus avances con el violín.

\- Gracias Tobi.

Me daban arcadas cada vez que decías ese nombre.

\- Orochimaru se sentirá orgulloso cuando vaya a clase y vea que ya puedo tocar la pieza para la audición.

Madara frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre.

\- Mañana vendrán unos compañeros de la escuela - dijiste.

Me diste una grata alegría al saber que por fin tenías amigos.

\- Es que tenemos que terminar un trabajo de plástica.

\- ¿Cuántos serán? - preguntó con bastante interés tío Madara.

No me gustó el tono que utilizó.

\- Sólo dos, Naruto y Sakura.

No me gustó el movimiento de manos que hizo.

\- Muy bien.

Definitivamente no me gustó el brillo de su mirada.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal cuando dijo algo más.

\- Les estaremos esperando - añadió mirándome divertido.

Sentí asco, sentí unas náuseas que nunca antes había tenido. Me disculpé y fui al baño. Necesitaba refescarme. Necesitaba vomitar. ¿Acaso tío Madara creía que los niños me atraían? El único en mi vida eras tú, Sasuke. El único infante que despertaba en mí el deseo sexual eras tú, mi querido hermano pequeño. Nadie más me interesaba.

Al vomitar me sentí mejor. Me lavé la cara y me limpie la boca. Al salir, tus ojos me miraron preocupados.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - me preguntaste.

\- Sí, es que me atraganté al tragar y me dieron... - no terminé la frase, lo que iba a decir era desagradable. - Ya estoy bien Sasuke.

Te sonreí al sentarme y continué cenando. Evité la mirada de tío Madara durante el resto de la cena. No quería ver ese repuldivo brillo en ellos.

¿Mis ojos brillaban así cuando te observaba?

Rezé para que no fuese así. Quizás Madara y yo sintiésemos por ti algo similar, pero me arrancaría los ojos antes de tener ese resplando.

Al terminar la cena me fui a acostar directamente. No me sentía nada bien.

Y cuando estuve ya refugiado entre mis sábanas, esos ojos me persiguieron. Aquella mirada llena de oscuro deseo se dedicó a observarme mientras te poseía en mis sueños.


	6. V

Kisame Se aprovechó mucho de la nueva situación y algunas veces cancelaba las visitas por sus motivos de trabajo. Yo sabía que lo hacía por fastidiarme y mostrar su poder. Muchas veces ideé la manera de matarle y librarnos de él, pero siempre fallaba algún pequeño detalle.  
  
Algo que siempre me tranquilizó era saber que los tíos se habían mudado cerca de donde vivías con el asqueroso tío Madara. Shisui fue junto contigo a las clases de Aikido, algo que sé que molestó a tío Madara de sobre manera y que a mí me permitió relajarme pues él solía informarme de si ocurría algo fuera de lo normal.

Mi primer año en Londres fue catastrófico. Saqué notas excelentes, eso no cambió, pero mi vida no pudo ser peor. Vivía en la duda de saber que era de ti. Sólo consiguió sosegarme, el saber que el primo estaba cerca, no todo lo que yo querría, pero sí lo suficiente.

El siguiente fue más llevadero, habías madurado. Habías cambiado lo suficiente como para poder defenderte de él. Y habías crecido irremediablamente, lo que significaba para mi alivio que pronto dejarías de atraerle como lo habías hecho en años anteriores.

Lo único bueno de Londres fueron tus cartas, las que me empezaste a mandar sin avisar y que yo contestaba con ferviente ilusión. Unas cartas que me decían más de lo que podía leer en ellas.  
  
\- Itachi - me llamó Kisame, mi compañero de piso, nada más llegar -. Tienes una carta.  
  
Me acerqué a la mesa con tranquilidad, no queriendo darle más razones a Kisame para que dirigiese sus comentarios de doble sentido sobre mí que, aunque pocos, me insinuaban que sabía algo. Al cogerla y leer tu nombre me fui a mi cuarto a leerla. Abrí el sobre con el abrecartas que me regalaste antes de mi marcha a Londres, y me tumbé en la cama para leerla con comodidad.

 _Querido Itachi:_  
  
Me encantaba cómo empezabas tus cartas.  
  
_Espero que te vaya todo bien en los estudios y demás cosas allí en Londres. Si todo va según lo previsto iremos a verte o vendrás tú, aún no está claro._  
  
Sonreí de medio lado, esperaba ver qué haría al final Madara para evitar el encuentro.  
  
_A mi el colegio me va bien, sigo trabajando con Naruto y Sakura, aunque Naruto es un pesado al final los trabajos los hace bien._  
  
Se repetía mucho ese nombre en tus cartas. Y eso era algo que me molestaba lo mismo que me alegraba. Al fin y al cabo no eras mío y nunca te entregarías a mí, a tu hermano mayor. Y que hicieras buenos amigos debía alegrarme.

_Sólo espero que esta vez Tobi no haga nada por evitar que nos veamos como suele hacer con sus excusas._

Al parecer te habías dado cuenta de eso.

_Te echo de menos._

Sabía que escribir eso te había costado, no solías decir ese tipo de cosas que pudiese mostrar parte de tus sentimientos. Lo sabía y, aunque conmigo te permitías ser más efusivo, no supe ver el mensaje oculto tras tus palabras. Me necesitabas, y yo no lo supe ver.

_Con ésto, se despide:_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_P.d.: me gustó mucho la canción de Garbage “I would die for you”_

Sí, sabía que te gustaría, lástima que no supieses todo lo que esa canción significaba para mí, porque me identificaba tanto con ella.

Volví a releer la breve carta que me habías escrito. La guardé con sumo cuidado y la coloqué donde estaba el resto. Parecía un enamorado que guardaba las cartas de su amor a la que no podía ver por culpa de una guerra. Sí... me sentía como un soldado en el campo de batalla.

De repente una melodía irrumpió mis pensamientos. Era un mensaje de mi novia, Asuka.

“Qué tal si quedamos esta noche?

Necesitaba ver a Asuka. Yo también te echaba de menos.

Le contesté poniéndole la hora y el lugar en el que nos veríamos. Necesitaba follar con ella.

Necesitaba follar con Asuka.

Necesitaba hacer el amor contigo, Sasuke.

-_-_-_-

Desde hacía medio año, Asuka era mi novia, pero la conocía de antes. Todo fue gracias a Pain y su novia Konan, de la que era hermana. Sin ellos nunca habría conocido a la que sería una chica tan maravillosa que tan gratos momentos me haría pasar, la mayoría de ellos pensando en ti. Y se lo debía a su asombroso parecido a ti, físicamente sobretodo.

Asuka había traído tanta luz como tinieblas a mi vida. Con ella había satisfecho mis oscuros deseos carnales. Y a la vez, había maldecido en secreto el aprovecharme de ella sólo por quien me recordaba.

-¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa? -le pregunté antes de tener que llevarla al metro.

\- ¿Me estás invitando a tu casa? -dijo incrédula.

Jamás había ido a mi apartamento pese a conocernos desde hacía tanto, mientras que yo ya me conocía su piso a la perfección. Nunca la había llevado porque me daba lástima. Alguna vez habías dormido allí, y yo había soñado contigo en esa cama. Siempre había pensado que llevarla allí era para complacer mis fantasías contigo a un nivel que dudaba de si realmente quería pasar. Pero ese día no me importó.

Ella sólo era tu sustituta.

\- Sí, ya va siendo hora -contesté girándome para que ella me siguiera, iba a aceptar.

\- Ya tenía ganas de ir y ver tu cuarto -dijo sonriendo.

Ese día necesitaba sentirte y sólo la tenía a ella.

Al mirar sus ojos negros me pregunté si podía ser peor persona. Y, como siempre, llegué a la conclusión de que aún podía llegar a ser peor.

Durante el trayecto a casa apenas se habló. Era la chica perfecta para mí, más bajita que yo, piel blanca, largos cabellos negros, callada, buena conversadora y tenía unos hermosísimos ojos negros, casi idénticos a los tuyos. Habría sido mi pareja perfecta de no ser porque tú existías.

O quizás no. Quizás sólo podía gustarme por su parecido a ti, y si no hubieses existido, yo no la habría tomado en cuenta.

Me cogió del brazo y me sonrió tiernamente.

No quería pensar que fuese la segunda opción porque entonces significaría que yo no quería ver nada que la hiciese especial y la subyugase a ser una mera sustituta sin posibilidad de ser nada más para mí. Y, aunque fuese así, yo aún no estaba preparado para aceptar esa terrible verdad.

Sin embargo, pese a eso, ese pensamiento no me hacía sentir tan culpable como cuando te tocaba. Sino aliviado al ver que, pese a acostarme con ella, a quien seguía amando era a ti. Y nada podría cambiarlo.

Era contradictorio y hasta irónico que el hecho de amarte sí me hiciese sentir culpable, pero el follar con otra persona pensando en ti, no.

Me dieron ganas incluso de reír.

Al llegar al apartamento, me cercioré de que Kisame no estuviese por allí para fastidiarme con cualquiera de sus comentarios. Invité a pasar a Asuka. La guié hasta mi cuarto, que observó con curiosidad.

\- ¿Y ésto? -me preguntó cogiendo una foto tuya.

\- Mi hermano pequeño.

\- Nunca me dijiste que se pareciese tanto a mí -comentó observando bien la foto.

La verdad es que aunque me había dado cuenta perfectamente de ello, pero no se lo había dicho porque no quería que se percatase de ello.

\- No me había fijado.

Mentí con naturalidad. Conforme habían pasado los años me costaba menos negar lo evidente. Y no importaba que tuviese las evidencia contra mí, las negaría con pasmosa facilidad.

\- En serio, pero si somos iguales... Mira -insistió.

Ella me miró extrañada. Le parecía inconcebible que no me hubiese dado cuenta de algo que se veía a leguas.

\- Asuka, no insistas más en eso -dije que con una media sonrisa.

\- Pero si es cierto.

\- Pero no agradable para mí -repliqué acercándome a ella-, si sabes qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora.

Ella comprendió al instante y me sonrió pícaramente.

\- Entiendo -dijo colocando sus manos sobre mis caderas-. Definitivamente que nos parezcamos no es algo que tú quieras en este momento.

Sus manos desabrocharon el cinturón y bajaron mi cremallera.

\- Ahora mismo te compenso.

Me empujó con delicadeza para que me sentara sobre la cama y liberó mi miembro, ya levemente despierto. Su lengua experta comenzó a deslizarse suavemente por él. Era una diosa con las mamadas.

Gemí de placer y ya no la vi a ella.

La lengua hizo más presión en la punta de mi miembro y fue entonces cuando lo introdujo por completo en su boca. Comenzó a subir y bajar por mi miembro haciendo fricción con sus dientes levemente.

\- Sas...-medio gemí tu nombre-.... Suk...

Me aferré a sus largos cabellos negros para recordar entre jadeos que no eras tú quien estaba entre mis piernas sino una triste sustituta.

\- Asu...ka -conseguí pronunciar su nombre.

-_-_-_-

A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto se fue Asuka, me arreglé y me fui al salón a leer y esperar que llegase Kisame, a quien dejé en la calle. Abrí el libro de “Lolita” y esperé. Levanté la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo al escuchar la puerta. Kisame acababa de llegar.

\- ¡Te parecerá gracioso! –espetó nada más llegar al salón-. ¡Me dejaste fuera toda la noche!

\- Estaba con Asuka, no sería cómodo para ninguno de los tres. En parte lo hice por ti –contesté con tranquilidad-. Podrías haber aprovechado la noche –añadí con cierta malicia.

Kisame entrecerró los ojos molesto por el último comentario. Iba a contraatacar.

\- Con Sasuke me hiciste lo mismo… ¿Tan escandaloso eres?

Cerré el libro de golpe al escucharle. Le miré de la forma más asesina posible. Había cosas que era mejor no insinuar y Kisame lo sabía.

No sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que Kisame sabía de mi relación contigo. Desde aquel día que viniste tú solo a visitarme a Londres, Kisame había empezado a hacer comentarios pesados en tono algo jocoso sobre lo que sentía por ti como venganza a las cosas que le molestaban de sobre manera, como dejarle fuera toda la noche. Él sabía a la perfección lo que me molestaba todo y se aprovechaba de eso a falta de tener algo mejor contra mí.

Kisame sonrió satisfecho mostrando su perfecta dentadura adornada de unos colmillos que le daban un aspecto malévolo, al saber que me había conseguido molestar con una frase. Yo intensifiqué mi mirada asesina y él pareció satisfecho.

\- ¿Y qué tal con Asuka? –preguntó entrando a la cocina para coger algo de comer.

\- Bien, se fue hace un rato –contesté escuetamente.

Volví a abrir el libro para continuar leyendo.

\- Yo conseguí alojamiento en casa de Sasori -comentó saliendo de la cocina.

\- ¿Y qué tal su novio?

\- Bien… -contestó sin mucho ánimo-. Fue Deidara quien me invitó a ir a su casa al verme en la calle desamparado.

\- Al menos conseguiste alojamiento.

\- No es divertido querer entrar a tu casa y ver que te han puesto la cadena –replicó.

Tenía razón, pero es que lo necesitaba tanto.

Volví a centrarme en el libro. Entonces leí una frase en el libro que captó mi atención. Cuanta razón tenía esa frase. Nabokov había una gran verdad y la había mostrado en el momento preciso del libro.

Kisame se sentó en el sofá para poner la tele.

\- Dime qué opinas de esta frase: “El sentido moral de los mortales es el precio que debemos pagar por nuestro sentido moral de la belleza” –recité.

\- Es muy buena.

\- ¿Crees que le gustará a Sasuke?

\- Quizás en el contexto en el que se dice en “Lolita” lo entienda mejor.

Le miré de manera asesina, pensaba que ya se le habría pasado el mosqueo y que no le pondría la guinda a ningún comentario.

\- ¿Y tú que sabes?

\- Tienes razón, Sasuke es muy inteligente y no le hará falta el libro para comprenderla –dijo sonriéndome pacíficamente.

Ese día le noté que estaba más burlón y lanzado de lo normal. A veces me preguntaba por qué no nos habíamos peleado todavía.

De repente una suave melodía de violín procedente de mi móvil, me avisó de que me llamabas. Decidí dejar morir el comentario soez contra Kisame. Tú eras más importante.

Me levanté y fui a mi cuarto para contestar.

\- Hi! Baby brother –saludé en inglés.

\- No me llames así –dijiste respondiendo de esa manera a mi saludo.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, escuchando la respiración del otro a través del móvil.

\- ¿Recibiste mi carta? –preguntaste finalmente, rompiendo así el silencio.

\- Sí, ayer me llegó.

\- Bien…

\- ¿Algo más?

No contestaste inmediatamente. En realidad no sabías por qué me llamabas sin nada que decir. Yo quería pensar que lo hacías porque querías oír mi voz, porque me necesitabas cerca de ti.

\- Bueno, sí –respondiste-. Dentro de un mes voy a tener una audición.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe eso?

\- Orochimaru quiere que vaya a tocar a un teatro, donde van a hacer un concierto de alumnos.

\- Que bien –exclamé sinceramente-. Ya me dirás la fecha exacta.

Aquello significaba una excusa para volver a verte y abrazarte mientras estamos en el sofá esperando a que llegue la hora de irnos.

\- Quiero ir a verte.

Supe que estabas sonriendo tímidamente desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Gracias –murmuraste-. Bueno, te dejo, que sólo te llamé para eso.

\- Bien. Pronto te contestaré.

Nos despedimos como siempre y colgaste primero.

Volví al salón donde estaba Kisame y me senté en mi sillón dispuesto a continuar con la lectura. De repente mi móvil volvió a sonar con otra melodía, era Asuka. No tenía ganas de verla. Ese día quería pensar sólo en ti Sasuke.

\- Hola Asuka -saludé intentando parecer normal.

\- ¿Esta tarde puedes salir? –preguntó con tono de súplica cariñoso.

\- No, esta tarde tengo que estudiar –contesté esperando que no insistiese.

\- ¿Ni un poco?

\- No Asuka, ni un poco. Porque después seguro que me lías y es un mucho.

\- Bueno… -suspiró-. No pasa nada.

Como me alegré en ese instante de que Asuka tuviese ciertos parecidos a ti en eso de insistir. Hubiese sido la chica perfecta para mí, definitivamente, de no ser por ti.

\- Ya nos veremos –se despidió.

\- Un beso.

Colgué y volví a mi libro, o eso intenté.

\- Deberías dejarla –dijo Kisame-. Sino la quieres deberías dejarla.

Alcé la mirada de mi libro hastiado.

\- ¿Por?

\- Porque tú estás enamorado de otra persona.

Conseguí que mi rostro permaneciese impasible, pero mis ojos me traicionaron al brillar con profundo terror al escucharle.

\- Lo sé todo –continuó lentamente, relamiéndose los labios.

El libro cayó al suelo.

Yo intenté hablar, negar aquella acusación, pero no se me ocurrió nada bueno que decir.

La angustia empezó a apoderarse de mí al ver descubierto el secreto.

Mi secreto.

\- Tu hermano…

\- No lo digas –le corté-. No quiero oírlo.

Sabía que escuchar de los labios de otra persona mis sentimientos, vería la aberración que estaba cometiendo al concebir semejante amor por ti.

\- No puedo oírlo.

Él se acercó a donde estaba.

\- No, por favor -pedí con seguridad.

Kisame asintió.

No tenía ninguna sonrisa burlona, ni sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

Nada.

Sólo me miraba intentando darme algún tipo de apoyo.

\- Deberías dejar a Asuka.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

Debía saber desde cuando conocía mi abominable secreto.

\- Desde que vino de visita él solo – contestó –, la primera y única vez que os he visto juntos sin vuestro tío alrededor.

¿Tan obvio era?

\- Verte así con Sasuke, siempre pensando en él, y luego estaba Asuka, se parecía demasiado. Sólo tuve que atar cabos y la solución llegó sola.

Asentí, no por nada me conocía desde el instituto.

\- Sé que no lo quieres, pero lo tienes; un confidente y ese soy yo. Aprovéchate al menos.

\- Como tú has dicho no lo quiero.

Sonrió ampliamente.

\- Pero lo necesitas.

\- Llevo 20 años sin uno, no lo necesito, Kisame.

\- ¿Por eso tienes a Asuka?

Kisame me miró fijamente sin parar de sonreír.

\- No tienes escrúpulos – dijo finalmente -. No te importa nada Asuka.

Iba a negarlo, pero no pude, Kisame me había descubierto, había desentrañado todo mi secreto. Conocía mi verdadera naturaleza.

Y no lo dijo, pero en sus ojos vi reflejada la pena que sentía.

\- ¿No es otra cosa que su sustituta?

\- Exacto.

\- Pobre chica.

Sí, pobre chica, pero no me importaba, y por más que quisiera Kisame no la iba a dejar. Sin embargo al estar en esa situación con Kisame, sentí que debía contárselo todo, compartir con alguien mi culpa, mi pecado.

Y lo hice.

Le conté todo. La primera vez que me masturbé pensando en ti.

La primera vez que me masturbé restregándome contra ti.

La primera vez que te vi tocar el violín.

Y no me olvidé de nuestros padres, ni de tío Madara, ni de Asuka.

Y él me escuchó sin decir nada, sin juzgarme y cuando terminé sentí que no era tan malo, que no era el monstruo que creía ser.

Al terminar esperé a que dijese algo.

\- Ya es muy tarde para todo – se limitó a decir -. Ese amor por tu hermano te consumirá.

No me llamó monstruo, ni utilizó la palabra enfermizo para describir mi amor, no le pareció repulsivo.

\- Sigue con Asuka si eso te reconforta.

\- ¿Nada más?

\- ¿Hay algo más que pueda decir?

No, porque no me iba a engañar diciéndome que lo que hacía estaba bien. Ni tampoco me iba a repudiar por ello.

Respiré aliviado al escucharle.

Me dio un golpe en el hombro como forma de compañerismo.

\- ¿Crees que soy malo? – no pude evitar preguntar.

\- No.

\- ¿Un monstruo?

\- No Itachi – negó -. La palabra para describirte no existe.

Aquella respuesta no era ni buena ni mala, no me decía nada.

\- Si algún día encuentro esa palabra, te la diré.

Asentí.

\- ¿Y qué harás cuando ya no seas sólo tú?

\- Aceptar que nunca pudo amarme.

Kisame me miró fijamente con sorpresa. Seguramente no se esperaba que aún mantuviese la esperanza de que me amases algún día.

Negó con la cabeza. Sabía que no valía la pena intentar convencerme de lo contrario. Tal y como había dicho, ya era demasiado tarde para todo.

Kisame se quedó un rato conmigo en silencio, hasta que decidió irse a estudiar. Fue comprensivo, amable y sincero. Kisame fue muy considerado a su manera, aunque después se burlase de mí y me quisiera sacar de quicio con ese tema, fue muy considerado en ese momento.

Antes de cerrar la puerta le oí decir una frase.

\- El sentido moral de los mortales es el precio que debemos pagar por nuestro sentido moral de la belleza.

Sin duda alguna, Vladimir Nabokov tenía razón y aquella cita me describía perfectamente, carecía de sentido moral. Desde aquel día, fui perdiendo el sentido moral que caracterizaba al ser humano. Y no podía sentirme más feliz y desgraciado al perderlo porque sólo así fui capaz de ver lo hermoso que eras.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Desde que hice de Kisame un confidente me sentí más relajado, la culpa no desapareció, pero me fue más sencillo sobrellevarla. Y ante él pude estar con Asuka sin avergonzarme de su parecido contigo.

Fueron días muy tranquilos que gracias a los dioses no duró mucho. Estaba acostumbrado al dolor de la culpa y lo echaba de menos, lo necesitaba porque eso era mi castigo como pecador.

Faltaban dos semanas para tu audición y desde el día que me diste la noticia me habías llamado varias veces sin razón aparente. Yo pensé que era por los nervios, no queriendo, por primera vez en mi vida, ver más allá por miedo a perder la tranquilidad que reinaba en mi vida. La misma tranquilidad que esperaba perder pese a todo.

Sonó mi móvil y vi el nombre de Shisui aparecer.

\- ¿Si?

\- Hola Itachi – saludó nervioso.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté sintiendo que mi corazón se encogía.

\- No estoy muy seguro – empezó a decir.

Era algo sobre ti, sino no hubiese llamado de esa manera, tan nervioso.

\- Lo más seguro es que no sean más que  imaginaciones mías – dijo atropelladamente -. Es que hoy Madara ha estado más… raro de lo habitual con Sasuke.

\- ¿Cómo raro? – pregunté preocupado -. ¿Le ha hecho algo?

\- No nada, es una sensación, no sé por qué te alerto así.

\- No pasa nada Shisui, gracias por avisar. Bueno, voy a hablar con Sasuke a ver qué me dice. Adiós y gracias – me despedí sin darle tiempo a nada, no tenía tiempo.

Si Shisui, que no sabía nada, se había dado cuenta de que ocurría algo con Madara significaba que se estaba pasando contigo.

Temblé de miedo al pensar en lo que podría estar haciéndote ahora.

No lo pensé, tan solo cogí una bolsa de viaje y la llené de cualquier manera, cogí mi cartera y salí corriendo del apartamento camino del aeropuerto.

Al llegar pude comprar el billete sin demasiados problemas. Agradecí mentalmente a nuestros padres por la herencia que nos habían dejado y de la que yo ya podía hacer buen uso en caso de necesidad, como ahora y que me permitió  conseguir asiento para el siguiente vuelo.

Miré el reloj. Faltaba una hora y media para que saliese el vuelo. Esperé sentado hasta que me permitieron facturar la maleta y pasar a la Terminal. Había cientos de tiendas brillantes y coloridas que provocaron en mí que me sintiese más nervioso y angustiado. Corrí a la cafetería para tomarme una tila e intentar tranquilizarme, sin éxito alguno.

El vuelo duró unas horas que me parecieron interminables y que yo aguanté estoicamente en mi asiento.

Pasó una hora.

Y después otra.

Y otra.

Y yo sabía que cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba tío Madara podía estar aprovechándose de ti. Y yo no podía hacer nada por ti Sasuke.

Y el tiempo siguió pasando impasible, llenándome de miedo y haciendo vagar a mi mente en pensamientos que me hacían temblar ante el horror que me mostraban.

Finalmente el viaje terminó, permitiéndome suspirar al ser consciente de que estaba más cerca de ti, mi adorado Sasuke.

En cuanto bajé del avión, empecé a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Estuve a punto de caerme y que me atropellase el taxi que paré al lanzarme sin pensar sobre el asfalto. A pesar de la lejanía, el viaje se me hizo rápido gracias a mis cavilaciones.

Lo preparé todo. Lo pensé todo. Como acusarle, como defenderme, como poder quedarme con tu custodia, las alegaciones que diría. No dejé ningún cabo suelo. Preví cualquier situación; si estabais tranquilamente sentados, si discutíais, o si te estaba acosando, o directamente abusando de ti.

Lo preví todo.

Todo menos lo que realmente pasó.


	7. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ya está aquí la continuación, quería subirla antes de los exámenes T-T Aviso en este capítulo hay gore, sino te gusta no lo leas, avisaré cuando empieza y termina para aquellas personas que no lo quieran leer.

Nada más entrar, noté que algo no iba bien en la casa.

Demasiado silencio.

No se escuchaba la tele, ni al tío hablar, ni forcejeos, ni gemidos ahogados.

Nada.

Sólo el silencio.

Y eso no me gustó. Madara no tenía la capacidad suficiente para hacer reinar semejante silencio.

Algo no marchaba bien. Con pasos cautelosos me asomé al salón y vi una escena que nunca esperé ver. Tú estabas de rodillas sobre un charco de sangre, con la camiseta rota mostrando parte de tu torso. Tu rostro estaba manchado de sangre. Tus manos en tu regazo temblaban llenas del líquido carmesí. Y tus ojos, completamente abiertos las enfocaban aterrados. A tu lado descansaba el cuerpo del tío Madara, boca abajo.

Estaba muerto.

Al ver aquello sólo dos preguntas vinieron a mi cabeza.

¿Qué íbamos a hacer con el cadáver?

¿Qué podríamos hacer con tío Madara?

Debíamos deshacernos de él a como diese lugar.

Sabía que había sido en defensa propia y que, por lo tanto, no te tratarían como a un asesino, pero no estaba seguro de si te llevarían a cualquier sitio lejos de mí. Y lo que no había conseguido tío Madara, no lo iba a conseguir la justicia.

Me acerqué despacio a ti. De repente, al colocarme junto a ti, al rozarte, me miraste unos instantes.

Y vi tus ojos aterrorizados, llenos de un miedo genuino que no te dejaba pensar en nada.

Y buscaste en los míos algo que te tranquilizase.

Sin embargo mis ojos no te dieron paz porque aún estaba asimilando lo ocurrido. No podía transmitirte la tranquilidad que necesitabas.

Volviste a mirar su cuerpo inerte. Aún no te creías lo que habías hecho. Pero yo ya estaba pensando en lo qué había que hacer.

Miré el cuchillo que descansaba a tu lado, no tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer, pero empezaría por descuartizarle, así sería más fácil esconder su cuerpo, pensé escondiendo el real y macabro deseo que me movía a ello, le tenía tantas ganas a ese capullo. Me levanté y te cogí en brazos para llevarte hasta la bañera de la planta de arriba. Mientras subíamos las escaleras me miraste durante un segundo aterrorizado y balbuceaste cosas sin sentido. No entendí nada, ni tan si quiera Nporque mi mente se encontraba maquinando el cómo deshacerme del cuerpo del asqueroso tío Madara.

En cuanto te dejé, bajé y me hice con la fregona para limpiar la sangre del suelo. Debía hacer algo para que pareciese que él se iba, para que no se barajase la posibilidad de su asesinato.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces imbécil? –grité sin ni siquiera pararme a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decir-. ¡Aléjate!

No pude evitar sonreír al decir eso. Siempre quise hacer eso.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para gritarme? –grité con fuerza imitando su voz.

Aquello iba a ser divertido.

\- Itachi, su hermano, por lo que tengo todo el derecho a gritarte si veo que le haces algo. ¡Monstruo!

Iba a gritarte todas las cosas que siempre quise decirte, pero que no se me permitió.

\- ¡No me toques a mí y mucho menos a él!

Siempre quise dejar eso bien claro.

\- ¿Así me pagas el que haya cuidado de vosotros? Bastardos desagradecidos.

Y empecé a insultarle como siempre quise hacerlo en vida. Maldito pederasta, ser aberrante, cabrón, todo aquello y más, salió de mi boca. Me sentí tan condenadamente bien. Y mientras gritaba y limpiaba su asquerosa sangre, le daba alguna que otra patada, por mera diversión, teniendo cuidado de no mancharme demasiado.

Al final las malas costumbres de tío Madara iban a servir para algo.

Me desordené el cabello, como él siempre solía llevarlo, me puse su abrigo y subí a por su bolsa de viaje Salí hecho una furia de la casa y pude ver que algunos vecinos habían asomado la cabeza por la ventana, más por el morbo que porque estuviesen realmente preocupados. Farfullé algunas cosas y continué andando.

En cuanto doblé la esquina me puse a correr como loco y di un rodeo para volver a la casa. Tuve extremado cuidado de esperar unos minutos y fijarme en si todavía quedaba algún curioso que pudiese verme volver a la casa.

Ya dentro otra vez subí al cuarto de baño, donde estabas tumbado en la bañera, aún mirando tus manos sin ver. Estabas perdido en otro mundo, como aquella noche en el hospital.

Debía encargarme de ti primero y luego del cuerpo.

Abrí el grifo y regulé la temperatura del agua. Cuando el líquido te tocó, pareciste reaccionar levemente, pero no mucho, porque seguías sin ser capaz de enfocar en ningún sitio. Empecé a quitarte la ropa. Al terminar esa tarea y, mientras se terminaba de llenar la bañera, fui corriendo por mi equipaje, de donde cogí unas pastillas para que te durmieses, recetadas por el médico allí en Londres, también me hice con un vaso de agua. Al volver te la di, junto con el agua para que te la tragases.

\- Venga Sasuke, abre la boca –te pedí con voz suave-. Y trágatela.

No abriste mucho la boca, pero fue suficiente para que te la pudiese dar. Cuando terminaste con el vaso, me cercioré de que te la hubieses tomado. Tardaría aún un rato hasta que te hiciese efecto del todo.

Aquella noche estuviste desnudo ante mí y totalmente asequible para mi disfrute, sin embargo aquella idea ni se me paso por la mente. Mi amor era enfermizo, pero era puro y eso nunca lo habría podido hacer porque, aunque no lo pareciese en algunas ocasiones, te respetaba y no podía aprovecharme de ti en ese estado. Pero el tío sí se habría aprovechado de tu estado de shock para hacerte suyo, porque él era un monstruo sin escrúpulos.

Y yo sólo era un enfermo en estado terminal que esperaba su momento de morir a causa de su amor.

Con suma delicadeza empecé a lavarte. Recorrí todo tu cuerpo deslizándome con la ayuda de la esponja por tu nívea piel. Quité los restos de sangre de tus brazos y piernas, la que tenías en tus manos no salió del todo bien, por ello, la dejé, ya me encargaría de ella más tarde. Al sacarte de la bañera pude ver algunos hematomas que empezaban a tomar un color más morado.

Que asqueroso cerdo pederasta era nuestro tío al haber puesto una de sus horrendas manos sobre ti para forzarte.

Que repulsión sentí hacia él.

Te dejé sobre mi cama y te tapé sin vestirte, pero es que aquello era una carrera contrarreloj y no tenía tiempo. Tenía un cadáver en el salón que requería mi atención.

\- Duerme Sasuke –susurré besándote en la frente-. Descansa mi baby brother.

Antes de salir para encargarme de nuestro tío, te di una última mirada de soslayo, cargada de pena y amor, y bajé corriendo las escaleras.

Asesinado por su propio deseo, pensé al verle tumbado boca abajo.

\- Nunca lo habrías imaginado –susurré acercándome.

Ahora tocaba la parte divertida, pensé sonriendo.

Ahora tocaba descuartizar a tío Madara.

**-_-_-_- Aquí empieza el gore -_-_-_-**

Lo primero que hice fue poner periódicos alrededor de su cuerpo, a ver si así evitaba que el suelo se ensuciase más de lo que ya estaba.

Le quité su ropa y me puse su camiseta ya ensangrentada. No quería manchar mucho mi ropa con su ponzoñosa sangre. Mi rostro debió adquirir en aquel instante una expresión siniestra y macabra. Cogí el cuchillo, preparé su brazo y me dispuse a hacer el corte de prueba. Alcé el cuchillo y, con la ayuda de la adrenalina que recorría mi cuerpo, bajé el brazo con una fuerza que no me esperaba tener. Traspasé la carne y el hueso, que hizo un pequeño crujido.

Un poco de sangre me salpicó el rostro, pero no la limpié. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Volví a alzar el brazo e hice otro corte.

Temblé de placer al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Dios, aquello pudo resultar incluso mejor que tener sexo con Asuka.

Corté otra parte del brazo de mi tío.

El ruido que hacía el hueso al ser perforado era más o menos como embestir a Asuka por detrás.

Levanté otra vez el brazo y cerré los ojos preparándome para el placer que me produciría aquel acto.

Creo que en ese instante incluso me llegué a excitar.

Cortar a nuestro asqueroso y aberrante tío Madara me puso cachondo.

Corte. Embestida.

Corte. Embestida.

Corte. Y otra deliciosa embestida.

Era casi como el sexo.

Quizás incluso gemí alguna que otra vez mientras lo hacía.

Su sangre resbalando por mi rostro y cuello me pareció como las dulces caricias de Asuka.

Continué con el otro brazo y después siguieron las piernas su mismo camino.

Quedaba entonces la parte más complicada. El torso. Pero antes miré su asqueroso miembro flácido.

¿Cuántas veces quería haber hecho aquello?

Cada vez que te miraba.

Cada vez que nos interrumpía.

Cada vez que te alejaba de mí.

Cada vez que te tocaba.

Lo había querido hacer durante mucho tiempo.

Y finalmente se presentó la ocasión.

Cogí su miembro junto con sus huevos y sonreí con oscuro placer al sentir como el cuchillo traspasaba la piel y la carne y aquello se quedaba colgando de mi mano.

Aquella experiencia fue una de las mejores de mi vida, exceptuando aquellas en las que tú habías sido partícipe.

Lo dejé a un lado, aun debía acabar con eso.

Tocaba lo más difícil. Me levanté y me dejé caer sobre él. Escuché como sus huesos se rompían por mi peso. Eso debería facilitar la tarea que me tocaba entonces.

Comencé a intentar cortarlo.

Las extremidades me habían costado bastante, pero el torso fue aún más pesado. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, arrodillado frente al cuerpo del tío, cortándolo en pedacitos, creo que sólo un par de horas porque, pese al esfuerzo, no me detuve ni un segundo para descansar y el cansancio no apareció. Eso sí, tuve que cambiar los periódicos que había esparcido por todo el suelo alguna vez más, a causa de la sangre que salía a borbotones de su cuerpo. Menos mal que conforme pasaba el tiempo salía menos.

Miré su cabeza al terminar.

\- Jódete capullo –dije con voz sibilante-. Nunca habrías imaginado que un niño de doce años te mataría y otro de diecinueve te descuartizase, ¿eh?

Cogí su cabeza y la puse sobre mi regazo.

\- Maldito bastardo. Seguro que cuando desaparecías ibas a follarte a cualquier niño de familia pobre que necesitase tu asqueroso dinero… Eres basura –le dije a la cabeza.

Cogí su miembro y lo puse ante sus ojos.

\- Ésto no volverá a hacer ningún mal a nadie.

Lo tiré contra el suelo y comencé a acuchillarlo con cuidado de no dejar ninguna marca en el suelo.

\- Estás muerto y siendo humillado por mí –dije sonriendo macabramente-. Para que vuelvas a intentar algo contra mí… Bueno, ahora ya nunca podrás relamerte los labios.

Arranqué su lengua con una de mis manos.

\- Ni podrás volver a intentar oler sus cabellos.

Rompí su nariz estampando la cara contra el suelo.

\- ¡Oh! Y tampoco volverás a posar tus asquerosos ojos en mi adorado hermano.

Rematé la faena arrancándole los ojos con mis propias manos y tirándolos junto con su lengua y su troceado miembro.

\- Ni tan siquiera muerto podrás hacerlo –concluí sin borrar mi sonrisa.

Después de eso, me tuve que poner a limpiar.

Y al ver mi obra supe que era un ser salido del averno, porque sólo un demonio sería capaz de hacer lo que yo hice esa noche.

Metí a nuestro troceado tío en varias bolsas y una, pequeña, la metí en la basura y el resto en el congelador, de donde tuve que sacar muchas cosas. Menos mal que era bastante grande. A continuación apilé los periódicos y los puse en el fregadero, donde empecé a echar agua para que se deshiciesen. Fregué el salón varias veces con lejía y amoniaco, pero sabía que debía conseguir algo aún más fuerte. Le di también a los muebles que estaban cerca por si les había caído algo. A continuación me duché y metí la ropa en la lavadora, sin saber que hacer aún con ella.

Y al ver la escena que dejaba tras de mí lo único que pude sentir fue paz. La paz que se consigue cuando has acabado con tu más fiero enemigo.

La paz que te da la tranquilidad de saber que a partir de ese momento todo estará bien.

**-_-_-_- Termina aquí -_-_-_-**

Y por fin me pude encargar de ti. Fui a por el botiquín y volví corriendo a la habitación en la que estabas. Al entrar te vi dormir plácidamente en la cama. Te retiré las sábanas por completo y me dispuse a inspeccionar tu cuerpo desnudo.

No era igual que él, pensé al mirarte.

Suspiré aliviado porque eso quería decir que no me parecía a él en ningún aspecto, yo nunca intentaría forzarte a nada, ni me aprovecharía de ti.

Aquella noche me quité el último peso que quedaba en mi consciencia que me obligaba a compararme con él por más pruebas que tuviese de lo poco que nos asemejábamos.

Volví a centrarme solamente en ti.

Tus piernas no tenían ningún rastro de heridas, ni sangre. Fui a por algo de ropa para ti y te vestí y cubrí hasta la cintura con las sábanas. Examiné tu torso, tenías un pequeño moretón, que no me preocupó en absoluto, pues un arañazo cruzaba parte de tu pecho, supuse que te lo había hecho al romperte la camiseta. Me dediqué a aplicarte algún ungüento, ya te llevaría mañana a la comisaría y te la tratarían allí como era debido. Por fin llegué a tu rostro, ese maldito cabrón te había partido el labio y te había hecho un corte superficial en la mejilla. Menos mal no te hizo nada más.

Te terminé de vestir y me metí contigo en la cama para abrazarte. Antes de dormir puse la alarma de mi móvil temprano, debíamos ir a la comisaría a poner una demanda sobre el desaparecido tío Madara.

Nos pondrían cientos de pegas por no haber ido esa misma noche, pero yo ya tenía preparadas las respuestas.

En cuanto sonó la alarma del despertador, me vi en la triste obligación de despertarte. Me habría gustado que siguieses descansando, pero el tiempo apremiaba.

\- Sasuke –te llamé zarandeándote con cuidado.

Pareciste reaccionar, yo repetí la acción un par de veces, hasta que finalmente abriste los ojos. Estabas despierto, pero no me ibas a atender, aún estabas ido. Todavía estabas asimilando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Te erguiste y quedaste sentado sobre la cama.

\- Sasuke, escúchame bien –te pedí zarandeándote levemente para sacarte de tu ensimismamiento-. A mis ojos Sasuke, mírame a los ojos.

Tu mirada iba y venía sin enfocarse en ningún sitio. Cogí tu rostro con cuidado y te obligué a dirigirlo a mí. Necesitaba hablar contigo, que me escuchases.

\- Es muy importante que me atiendas Sasuke –murmuré con un deje de desesperación-. Si no quieres que nos separen otra vez, debes escucharme.

Aquellas palabras te hicieron despertar de tu letargo y finalmente tus ojos negros enfocaron los míos de igual color.

\- Bien… El tío no está muerto, ¿vale?

\- Pe… pero yo… -balbuceaste.

\- No, no le has clavado un cuchillo.

\- Yo lo… hice… yo…

\- Sasuke, escucha mis palabras porque son las que debes decir si no quieres que nos separen –dije seriamente y despacio para que no te perdieses-. No le has matado.

Negaste con la cabeza, parecía que empezabas a entender lo que debías hacer.

\- El tío se ha ido. Te intentó violar, pero yo llegué y le detuve, discutimos y se fue. No le has matado.

Te repetí lo mismo varias veces, cada vez añadía algo nuevo a la declaración que ibas a dar. Estuvimos horas así, hasta que te vi preparado para ir a la comisaría.

Te ayudé a cambiarte y nos fuimos en taxi a ponerle una denuncia al huidizo tío Madara.

Allí todo ocurrió muy rápido. En cuanto dijimos lo que veníamos a denunciar, se centraron en nosotros y nos llevaron a una sala para que diésemos nuestra declaración. Nos hicieron cientos de preguntas que contestamos correctamente y tú mostraste las heridas que tenías por el cuerpo, siempre con miedo, y siempre aferrándote a mí para ello. Todo fue perfecto, tal y como había previsto. Lo hiciste tan bien.

Llamaron a los tíos, que vinieron completamente lívidos ante la noticia. Se quisieron culpar por lo ocurrido, pero yo evité que semejantes pensamientos evolucionasen demasiado, a ver si ahora ellos iban a querer hacerse cargo de nosotros por lo ocurrido. Y yo ya no quería que nadie más se hiciese cargo de nosotros, bastante tuvimos con el tío Madara.

\- ¿No saben a dónde puede haber ido? –les preguntó uno de los policías.

\- No –negaron-. Sabíamos que, a veces, se iba durante unos días de viaje, pero nunca dijo a dónde.

Y al escuchar aquello no pude sentirme más feliz de sus salidas, porque fue eso lo que terminó por convencer a la policía de que se había ido de motu propio de la casa.

Pronto aparecería en algún periódico la noticia de su desaparición y de sus denigrantes costumbres.

Los abuelos reaccionaron sumamente mal ante la noticia sobre los gustos de tío Madara. Sintiéndose tremendamente culpables al no haber podido ver nunca que su hijo mayor tenía esos gustos. Yo les intenté consolar lo mejor posible con palabras que sabía que funcionarían. No necesitaba a familiares llenos de culpa intentando remendar sus errores...

Necesitaba familiares capaces de ver que yo estaba preparado para hacerme cargo de ambos.

Pero antes de poder vivir losdos solos, durante unos días nos vimos obligados a ir pasar un tiempo en la casa de los tíos. Yo me encargaría de no estar más del tiempo suficiente. Quería huir de allí. Necesitaba estar a solas contigo. No quería volver a tener miedo a nada, a ser descubierto, a tener que mirar por ti. Deseaba poder finalmente vivir junto a ti. Solamente contigo.

\- ¿Qué tal está? –me preguntó Shisui.

\- Mal, tiene bastante miedo y creo que no quiere que nadie le toque.

\- Me dijiste que le iban a poner una terapia, así que supongo que algo mejorará con eso.

Asentí con una sonrisa algo triste.

\- Seguro que sí.

\- Oye... Itachi... Si necesitas algo... lo que sea... cuenta conmigo -dijo con voz dudosa.

Le miré fijamente unos segundos. Y en sus ojos vi un brillo extraño, me estaba diciendo que sabía algo, que intuía algo.

\- Tío Madara no... me caía bien... y...

\- Gracias.

Durante unos instantes dudé de si debía insinuar algo más.

\- Ya no es necesario nada más -dije con una media sonrisa-. Dudo que tío Madara vuelva a molestar a Sasuke.

Tras decir aquello, durante una décima de segundo me permití sonreír libremente, fue una sonrisa macabra y oscura. La sonrisa de un demonio. Y pronto volví a recobrar mi expresión habitual, seria y templada. Shisui tragó duro.

\- No sé lo que ha pasado, ni quiero saberlo… pero si necesitas ayuda con lo que sea, que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. Al fin y al cabo, sea lo que sea que le ha pasado, se lo merecía, incluso la muerte –añadió.

Era un chico muy noble.

De repente entró la tía Maki. Su expresión era aun triste, sintiéndose mal, como todos, por no haber sido capaz de ver nada de lo que ocurría.

\- Toma Itachi, un té –me ofreció la tía Maki.

\- Muchas gracias –le agradecí al cogerla-. Y tía, no te preocupes demasiado, gracias a Dios, no ha pasado nada irreparable.

Ella me sonrió tristemente.

\- No sé como puedes estar así después de lo que acaba de pasar…

Di un sorbo largo de la bebida antes de hablar.

\- Supongo que estoy demasiado contento por haber llegado a tiempo para evitarlo como para pensar en lo que podría haber ocurrido en caso de no haberlo conseguido –contesté con una levísima sonrisa-. No quiero pensar en lo que podría haber pasado de no haber venido… Debo darle las gracias a Shisui por ello, siempre me dijo que había algo extraño.

Ella asintió mirando a su hijo.

\- Él nos dijo algo parecido, pero no pensamos que fuese por algo así. Lo siento mucho –se disculpó otra vez.

Entonces vinieron los abuelos junto con el tío. Parecía que iba a decir algo importante. Intuí que se trataría de alguna tontería.

\- Nos quedaremos una temporada –comunicó el abuelo-. Incluso podríamos hacernos cargo de la custodia.

Mi rostro permaneció sereno. Era el momento de decir lo que realmente quería.

\- No abuelo –repliqué con suavidad-. Creo que lo mejor sería que yo me encargase de Sasuke a partir de ahora.

Todos me miraron extrañados.

\- Sé perfectamente cual es vuestro deseo de permanecer en Okinawa hasta el último momento –dije sabiendo perfectamente las palabras que debía utilizar-. Yo ya soy mayor de edad y en Londres he aprendido mucho sobre la vida sin padres, ni nadie que se le parezca, además que siempre me he encargado de Sasuke, incluso en la distancia.

Debía parecer maduro y responsable. Capacitado para la tarea. Y si para ello debía hacer un poco de daño no me importaba demasiado.

\- Creo que hasta el momento he cuidado de él mejor que nadie.

Era un golpe bajo hacer ese comentario, todo el mundo supo que me refería a lo que acababa de pasar con tío Madara en cierto modo. Había que ser malo para hacer eso. Pero eso era lo bueno de no tener demasiados escrúpulos. Cosas así carecían de real importancia comparado con otros actos de mayor crueldad.

Esperé a que alguien dijese algo ante mis palabras, pero permanecieron callados durante unos segundos, sopesando mi propuesta.

\- ¿Tú estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres? –me preguntó el abuelo.

Asentí tranquilamente y sin apartar la mirada.

\- Por nosotros bien –asintieron los abuelos-. Ya es mayor para tomar sus decisiones y ha demostrado estar capacitado.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, si se quedan una temporada con los chicos le vendrá muy bien para que pregunten por cualquier cosa que necesiten –dijo el tío Izuna con el consentimiento de su mujer.

Al escuchar aquello me sentí claro vencedor. Lo había logrado después de tanto tiempo. Quise correr hacia el cuarto donde te encontrabas descansando para abrazarte y besar todo tu rostro. Por fin estaríamos juntos, sin ninguna barrera de por medio. Nada.

\- Muchas gracias por la oportunidad -me limité a decir.

Ya no me tendría que preocupar de mantener mis ojos lejos de ti todo el tiempo.

Ya no importaría si estábamos a solas en la misma habitación.

Y tocarías sólo para mí.

Sólo la alegría podía embargarme en aquel instante.

Con tranquilidad me levanté de mi sitio y me dispuse ir a verte. Fui a tu cuarto más animado de lo que habría imaginado, había sido más fácil de lo que había creído. Entré tras dar unos golpes a la puerta para avisarte de mi llegada. Alzaste tu mirada de un libro que estabas leyendo. No hiciste ningún gesto ante mi llegada, sólo me miraste.

\- ¿Qué tal estás? –te pregunté sentándome junto a la cama.

\- Bien –contestaste sin cambiar el tono de voz.

Sabía que no era verdad. Sólo habían pasado unos días desde lo de tío Madara, no podías estar bien. Pero tú te habías empeñado en que sí lo estabas. Querías ser fuerte.

\- Hemos hablado muy poco sobre el tema, pero ya hemos arreglado el tema de tu custodia.

Me miraste con más interés y con un deje de miedo de no ser yo quien estuviese contigo. Ya no querías a nadie que no fuese yo para cuidar de ti. Casi me permití pensar que me deseabas sólo para ti.

\- Seré yo quien me encargue de todo.

Tu expresión no varió demasiado, pero en tus ojos pude notar un brillo. Te gustaba la decisión que se había tomado. En otros tiempos me habrías abrazado sonriente, pero aquellos maravillosos años nos los había arrancado tío Madara.

\- Los abuelos sólo se quedarán hasta que vean que podemos arreglárnoslas por nosotros mismos –continué.

Te gustó la noticia.

\- No lo hemos hablado formalmente, pero ya es definitivo. Dentro de poco…

\- ¿Qué hiciste con el tío? –me interrumpiste, sorprendiéndome.

\- Él se fue Sasuke. La policía se está encargando de ello.

Te miré de forma que comprendiste que nunca te iba a decir que fue de él, eso era algo a lo que tú no tendrías nunca acceso. Lo hacía por tu bien. No creo que el saber que estaba cortado en pedacitos, esparcido por la basura. No te haría ningún bien y no tenía ganas de inventarme ninguna historia para él. Lo más fácil era que ignorases aquella información.

\- Hay cosas mi pequeño Sasuke que nunca podrás saber y una de ellas será su paradero.

Acerqué mi mano a acariciar tus cabellos. Hiciste el amago de apartarte, pero no lo hiciste. Yo intenté disimular una mueca de dolor ante aquello.

Maldije al tío Madara, ni muerto te dejaba en paz.

Se había encargado de dejar su huella personal en ti.

Ahora tenías miedo del contacto físico, incluso del mío.

Debía hacer algo.

Debía encargarme de sanar las heridas que había provocado en ti ese monstruo.

Paseé mis dedos por tu mejilla, rozándola con cuidado y ternura. No dijiste nada, no hiciste nada. Tan solamente me miraste, anhelando algo. Me acerqué a tu rostro y besé con delicadeza tu frente.

\- Descansa Sasuke -te susurré con voz calma.

Yo te sanaría.

El pobre y cruel diablo que yo era te sanaría, mi bello ángel de alas rotas. Y volverías a volar sobre mí, elegante y hermoso. Y yo podría seguir suspirando por tu amor tranquilo, sin miedo a que nadie te mancillase, reservándome ese oscuro placer para mí mismo.

\- Duerme Sasuke -te dije con voz tenue.

Pero tú no querías, me lo dijeron tus ojos que brillaban con miedo de volver a verle.

\- Yo te velaré -añadí.

Tus ojos negros me miraron fijamente. Y yo te abracé.

Y me pregunté en ese instante en el que mis brazos rodearon tu cintura, cómo permití durante tanto tiempo a tío Madara estar cerca tuya. Cómo pude ser tan egoísta de anteponer mi secreto a tu sufrimiento. Y sólo ante tu presencia pude ver el horror que era.

Pero tuve la certeza de que, como cuando éramos pequeños, entre tus brazos, encontraría un perdón que no merecía por mis actos.

**Fin del Capítulo VI**

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue escrita en el 2008 por lo que hay algunas cosas que no van acorde con un par de personajes del manga y ya no pensaba cambiar la historia, así que así se queda porque no sé como arreglarlo y tampoco es tan importante.


End file.
